


The Enigma’s Anomaly

by JaneFroste, Peeping_Tom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ABSOLUTELY GUARANTEED HAPPY ENDING, Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Denial, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everybody Lives, Funny, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mystery, Re-upload, Suspense, Top!Frank, daily update
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeping_Tom/pseuds/Peeping_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнк опытный убийца. Он убивает людей ради выживания. Ему запрещено влюбляться в своих жертв. Он должен был просто убить парня и закончить на этом. </p><p>Если это так, то почему Джерард Уэй до сих пор жив?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Botched Assassination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helena_Hathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Enigma’s Anomaly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742450) by [Helena_Hathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/pseuds/Helena_Hathaway). 



> Разрешение на перевод имеется.  
> Автор очень обижен на других переводчиков, что до этого переводили этот фанфик. Стыд и позор Вам, господа. 
> 
> Работа на ficbook: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2615689
> 
> Бета: .химический

_Не всегда все идет по плану._

  
  
Конечно же, официальное разрешение на убийство людей имеет негативный оттенок. Но что я могу сказать об этом — я хорош в том, что я делаю. Есть не так много путей развития карьеры для людей, которые предпочитают находиться в тени, но, к счастью, у меня есть большой прицел 9-миллиметрового пистолета, который помогает мне выходить сухим из воды. The Beatles были правы, когда говорили, что «счастье — это теплое ружье».   
  
Видите ли, я довольно известный в своей области из-за своего опыта. Я могу убить и свалить оттуда до того, как кто-то сможет заметить убийство. Я исчезаю прежде, чем последний вздох сорвется с губ жертвы. Я — призрак. Вот почему они называют меня Энигма*. Я получаю задание, справляюсь с целью, затем ухожу. Вот так все просто.  
  
Меня никогда не ловила полиция, но я уверен, что они знают обо мне. Новости расходятся быстро, когда вы такой же талантливый убийца, как и я.  
  
Мне нравится быть в центре всеобщего внимания, но больше мне нравится, когда «Энигма» слетает с языка человека, дрожащего от страха. Каждый хочет крутое имя, как у супергероя. Это просто позор — меня описывают не как героя, а как злодея.   
  
Я только что получил новое задание, и, судя по всему, это просто лакомый кусочек пирога. Просто детская игра. Этот парень даже не держит при себе охрану.  
  
Да, конечно, я знаю, кто этот парень, все в городе знают, кто он, но это не мешает мне взяться за задание. Деньги есть деньги, да? Он какой-то в меру известный художник комиксов, который совсем недавно засветился в местной газете со своим новым мультсериалом. Я не видел ни одной его работы, но я знаю этого парня. Я не понимаю, почему художник комиксов имеет прицел на своей спине, но это не мое дело, чтобы задавать вопросы. Я уверен, что существует некий скандал, который нужно прикрыть.  
  
Моя специальность — убийства средь бела дня. Люди приходят ко мне, когда хотят грязную сцену в общественном месте.   
  
Люди общаются со мной строго по необходимости, чтобы обсудить основы, и вам, дорогим читателям, не нужно знать об этом, это вовсе не ваше дело. Моя контактная информация известна только некоторым, скажем, избранным, и я работаю на компанию.  
  
Я хочу, чтобы вы узнали одну вещь. Я — Фрэнк Айеро, человек, которому не нравятся убийства. То, что я действительно люблю — это иметь достаточно денег, чтобы оплатить квартиру. Это лишь способ заработать деньги. Мне больше по душе иметь в кармане деньги и вовремя оплачивать счета, и если мой прожиточный минимум — чья-то жизнь, то это нормально для меня.  
  
Я делаю свое дело незаметно. Никто не видит моего лица, никто не слышит мой голос и никто не знает, когда и где я выполняю задание. Было бы трудно идти в ногу со своей репутацией, если бы люди знали, кто я на самом деле. Я бы никогда не нанял человека, который, по сути, ростом сто шестьдесят четыре сантиметра и который по вечерам подрабатывает уличным карманником.   
  
Не делайте ошибок; но если кто-то нанимает меня, чтобы убить вас, то вы умрете. Я никогда не позволю цели уйти и никогда не буду пойман с поличным.   
  
Мне дают фотографию моей будущей цели и выплачивают аванс. Остальное я получу тогда, когда сделаю свое дело. Вот так я работаю.   
  
Я смотрю на фотографию: некачественно выполненная работа папарацци, но я сразу же узнал изображенного на ней человека. Это он — мистер Джерард Уэй. Я убивал людей высокого статуса и раньше, но никогда не трогал известных. Есть разница между убийством деловых людей и знаменитостей, хотя он всего лишь дотягивает до «Б-класса» или даже чуть ниже среднего.   
  
Мой клиент отказался давать мне имя, но это, в принципе, вполне в стиле моей работы. Я не спрашивал — они не говорили. Хотя можно предположить, что это мужчина, если взять за основу его почерк.  
  
Время миновало отметку четырех часов, когда я поднимаюсь на крышу здания. Люди уже возвращаются домой с работы или собираются забрать своих детей со школы. Я наблюдал за Джерардом Уэем два дня, этого достаточно, чтобы «прочувствовать» его график; он должен будет идти домой в ближайшие десять минут. Это вечер пятницы, и каждый рад вернуться домой.  
  
Я вижу его, как только он сворачивает за угол, идя вниз по улице. Он идет пешком, как и все остальные.  
  
Его легко заметить из-за его же волос, что имеют ярко-красный окрас, словно природный пожар. Это не в моих профессиональных интересах, но я бы затащил этого парня в свою постель. Я не принимаю это в расчет, хотя бы потому, что я был нанят, чтобы его похоронили в грязи на городском кладбище.  
  
Все это будет выглядеть так, словно никто не сможет увидеть следующий выпуск его комикса.   
  
Это даже как-то слишком легко. Я вижу, как он идет по дороге, выходя из продуктового магазина, хотя бы взять в расчет то, что у него в руках полиэтиленовые пакеты. Полиэтиленовые пакеты вместо бумажных? Да я сделаю одолжение Матушке-природе, если прикончу его.   
  
Я нахожусь в исходном положении на крыше, смотря в прицел и направляя свою UTG MK96** точно в его голову.   
  
Его красные волосы такие яркие, что невозможно будет отличить кровь от цвета волос.  
  
Я позволяю винтовке следовать за его профилем и решаю снять его, когда он находится между двумя камерами. Общественное убийство? Все будет заснято на камеру, и за это мне заплатят чуть больше.  
  
Мой палец аккуратно нажимает на курок, и тихий взрыв заполняет мои уши. Эта винтовка одна из моих любимых, хотя бы потому, что она очень тихая. Я продолжаю следить за ним через прицел, после того как делаю выстрел, и наблюдаю, как пуля бежит точно на него.  
  
Пуля быстро находит свой путь через всю улицу, и я резко вздыхаю. Я вижу, как стекло магазина опадает за ним, но сам он стоит на месте. Джерард Уэй подпрыгивает и смотрит на разбитое стекло позади себя, и я могу сказать, что он встревожен, но есть одна зацепка. Его рука обхватывает ухо, и я наблюдаю за тем, как он просто стоит на месте в течение нескольких секунд до тех пор, пока не понимает, что произошло.  
  
Я промазал.   
  
Как я мог промазать, когда все казалось таким простым? Красноволосый мужчина смотрит на стекло и внутрь магазина, как будто пытался что-то там найти, и я думал слишком долго, учитывая мой следующий шаг.  
  
Глупые пешеходы начали кричать, и я слышу это даже отсюда. Это типичная реакция на такого рода вещи, потому что это довольно очевидно — то, что сейчас произошло. Кто-то только что пытался стрелять, и теперь все — абсолютно все — ведут себя совершенно бесконтрольно, не отдавая себе в этом отчет. Стекло не могло быть дорогим, если оно вот так вот треснуло, но моя пуля была довольно-таки сильной.  
  
У меня нет другого выбора, кроме как упаковать свою винтовку и убраться отсюда к чертям собачьим. Я не могу сделать еще один выстрел, так как все взволнованы и паникуют. Мне бы, возможно, удалось выстрелить еще раз, даже не целясь в него, пока он стоит перед разрушенным окном.  
  
Там, по крайней мере, несколько десятков людей, которые в курсе всего, и парень на крыше уж точно вызовет подозрение. Я разбираю винтовку и бросаю все это в рюкзак. Я достаточно молод, чтобы сойти за студента, да и маленький рюкзак за спиной — неплохое прикрытие. Я бегу с крыши вниз по лестнице. Я разведал это здание, потому что оно находится на блок ниже, где живет Джерард Уэй, и тут нет никаких камер. И все, что мне нужно было сделать, — это украсть карточку одного из жителей дома, что я и, собственно, сделал.  
  
Я быстро спускаюсь по лестнице и выхожу на улицу, где царил истеричный беспорядок, пока я был на крыше. Я держу свой Glock*** в кармане куртки, поэтому, как только я сливаюсь с толпой, я цепляюсь взглядом за цель, но нет никаких шансов выстрелить. Я не собираюсь его убивать в этой каше, я просто не в состоянии. Я никогда не убивал невинного человека без контракта и не собираюсь этого делать.  
  
Похоже, он будет жить в течение следующего дня. Я присоединяюсь к рою людей, глядя на разбитое стекло, чтобы показаться обычной зевакой, и я могу с уверенностью сказать, что они знают, что случилось. По-видимому, кто-то нашел пулю. Я бы сказал им, что они лезут на место преступления, но я не против. Больше грязи — тем лучше для меня.  
  
Я смотрю на цель еще раз, прежде чем отвернуться и пойти вниз по улице. Он обыскивает окаменевшими глазами крыши зданий. Он понятия не имеет, что он ищет, но я думаю, что я вселил в него страх. Он ищет меня, он просто не знает этого. Я ухмыляюсь и продолжаю идти по улице, прилегающей к той, где все произошло.   
  
Я не понимаю, как я мог промазать, хотя… Я могу предположить, что он просто дернул головой или что-то еще, но я не могу быть в этом уверен. Я был так близок, и я задел его, я уверен в этом. Я видел, как он сжимал свое ухо, и я уверен, что пуля коснулась хряща в уголке уха. Он может получить инфекцию, которая будет, скорее всего, болезненной, и он в скором времени умрет, что не так уж и плохо.  
  
Я не дам этому затянуться. Это просто было ошибкой, и она больше не повторится. Это не ударит по моей репутации, потому что завтра он умрет, и сумерки даже не успеют опуститься на город.  
  
Я знаю, что я просто буду не в состоянии попробовать снова, по крайней мере, сегодня, потому что он обязательно очень скоро пойдет в полицейский участок, и он сможет получить своего рода безопасность, но даже тогда я смогу до него добраться. Есть много моментов, когда человек может быть уязвим. Я могу его снять, когда он выходит на улице покурить. Когда он идет в парк или в круглосуточный магазин, даже когда он стоит слишком близко к окну. Есть несколько мест в мире, где человек может быть в абсолютной безопасности, и я уверяю вас, что в Нью-Йорке нет такого места.  
  
Джерарду Уэю скоро сообщат, что он был под прицелом снайперской винтовки, и это сделает его гребаным параноиком. Параноики — это просто лакомый кусочек, это позволяет вам держать вашу добычу в постоянном беспокойстве и испуге. Я не тот человек, который любит играться с едой, но я могу взять дополнительную плату за то, что жертва находилась в страхе последние дни своей жизни.  
  
Я прикончу его завтра. В любой момент, когда мне попадется эта возможность. Я бы хотел воспользоваться пистолетом, хотя у меня с этим нет проблем. Это более личное, и вы можете видеть, как свет гаснет в глазах, да и это более точно, чем стрелять издалека. Да и, знаете, наблюдать за тем, как жизнь убегает из тела человека издалека, — не так интересно, да и я ненавижу это, но человек должен делать то, что должен.  
  
У него есть еще один долгий день на этой земле. Можно назвать это рождественским подарком. А завтра он будет уже чужой проблемой. Сегодня он может мечтать и сжиматься от страха, а завтра он будет холодным, как лед, и бледнее, чем сейчас.  
  
Джерард Уэй — гребаная аномалия в моем деле. Я никогда — абсолютно никогда — не упускал цель. У меня довольно хорошая репутация за убийство только от одного выстрела, но иногда это занимает два, чтобы закончить дело. Я никогда не упускал человека полностью, и это даже в некоторой степени странно.   
  
Это просто незначительное отклонение, которое все еще можно исправить.

 

 

 

 

  


* * *

*перевод слова 'Enigma' — загадка, но, блять, давайте будем говорить 'Энигма', потому что, сами понимаете, киллер с прозвищем Загадка — это просто смешно.  
**снайперская винтовка.  
***пистолет фирмы 'Glock'.


	2. The Second Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик: Peeping_Tom

_Попытка №1 провалилась. Попытка №2 в процессе._

  
  
Я отправил сообщение клиенту, переведя взгляд на стену с заметками. На ней оказывается каждая мелочь, любая подсказка.  
  
Моя комната маленькая, ведь в моей квартире только одна спальня и узкая ванная, зато здесь уютно, мне нравится. Кухня и гостиная разделены лишь небольшой стойкой. Дверь ведет сразу на кухню, вы не сможете открыть холодильник, если не закроете дверь, дерьмовый дизайн.   
  
В гостиной есть небольшой диван из черного кожзама, выглядит новее, чем есть на самом деле, я на нем почти не сижу. Телевизор очень старый, пыльный и громоздкий, у меня нет времени его переставить. Если честно, я смотрю только детективы и боевики, чтобы понабраться новых приемов. Конечно же, они часто недостоверны, но могут подать отличные идеи.  
  
В спальне нет ничего, кроме кровати и шкафа, ничего шикарного, мне нравится.  
  
Знаете, я довольно сентиментален. Я храню дела всех своих прошлых жертв, что глупо и опасно, но это мой собственный способ воздать им почести. Многие из них наверняка были хорошими людьми, но что сделано, то сделано. Можете назвать меня самым большим фанатом Энигмы, я знаю каждое его дело, каждую цель. Все тридцать шесть. Скоро будет тридцать семь.  
  
Мне пришло ответное сообщение, сразу после отправки отчета моих действий.  
  
 _Хорошо._  
  
Тот бедный парень, которого мне надо убить, Джерард Уэй. Он особенно красив, так что будет жалко избавляться от него, но это моя работа, я не могу все испортить. Ведь нужно как-то содержать себя.  
  
В первый же день моего переезда сюда я сделал в полу тайник, который не был бы заметен человеческому глазу. Там я храню все свое оружие и дела жертв. Раньше я посещал их похороны, но со временем становилось тяжелее.   
  
Знаю-знаю, вы все думаете, как вообще можно жить, совершив столько убийств. Дело в том, что у меня просто нет выбора. Из этой игры сложно выйти. Я в этой системе уже два, почти три года, к тому же — платят хорошо. Я могу прожить месяц на одном заказе, люди выкладывают приличные деньги, когда хотят избавиться от кого-то. В этом бизнесе крутятся большие деньги, главное, чтобы не поймали.  
  
Я смотрю на уголок, отведенный Джерарду Уэю. У меня есть отчеты, газетные вырезки о нем, фотографии, которые я сам сделал во время преследования. У него довольно незатейливое расписание, было несложно проследить его действия, но завтра будет выходной, так что придется доверять информации клиента.  
  
Я вздохнул и в последний раз посмотрел на фото красноголового перед тем, как выключить свет и отправиться в свою комнату спать.   
  


***

  
  
Будильник прозвенел намного раньше, чем хотелось бы, но я все же откидываю одеяло и стираю сон с глаз. Я все еще уставший, но сегодня надо начать работу пораньше, чтобы не упустить Джерарда Уэя.  
  
Я не знаю, когда увижу его сегодня, но копы наверняка оклеили крыши лентой, теперь мне туда дороги нет. Придется использовать пистолет, так что я взял свой 9-ти миллиметровый и осторожно зарядил его. Я ставлю оружие предохранитель и отправляюсь в душ.  
  
Как только мои волосы высохли, я сразу же надел свою любимую куртку, внутри нее было много карманов, я беру пушку и иду в свою гостиную.   
  
В районе десяти утра я выхожу из квартиры и спускаюсь по лестнице, оказываясь на улице. Я поймал автобус, который направлялся как раз в ту часть города, где живет Джерард Уэй. Я убедился, что вышел не на самой ближайшей остановке к его дому. У меня имеется некая паранойя по этому поводу, мне не нравится находиться так далеко от цели.  
  
Я знаю, где находится его офис, знаю его любимую кофейню. Я знаю, где его квартира, продуктовый магазин, в который он ходит, канцелярия. Я знаю все его маршруты до этих точек.   
  
Когда я взялся за это дело, клиент предоставил мне список его обычных действий и расписание. Судя по данной мне информации, по субботам он посещает своего брата, тот тоже живет в городе. Он просыпается около полудня, так что я проверяю часы — в запасе шестьдесят минут.   
  
Мне нужно найти место для слежки за зданием, есть небольшая кофейня напротив его дома, так что я иду к банкомату, чтобы снять немного наличных. Я должен расплачиваться наличными, чтобы меня невозможно было отследить по истории кредитной карты. Мне также нужно всегда делать заказ, чтобы не быть подозрительным для официантов.   
  
Я сажусь около выхода, рядом с окном, чтобы выглядывать на улицу. Заказываю кофе, сразу же оплачиваю счет, беру газету и жду.  
  
Небольшой заголовок на второй или третьей странице привлекает мое внимание.  
  
 _Попытка Убийства Художника Комиксов из Нью-Йорка_. Интересно, о ком это они. Никакого сарказма, даже не думайте.   
  
Быстро они спохватились, ничего не скажешь. Да что вообще может быть интересного в этой истории для прессы? Просто пара предложений, почти никаких деталей, но я вчитываюсь в каждое слово.  
  
 _Восходящая звезда индустрии комиксов, художник Джерард Уэй, был подвержен обстрелу с крыши здания вчерашним вечером. Нет никаких подробностей или информации о том, было ли это преднамеренное нападение, тем не менее, очевидна работа наемного убийцы. Полиция и сам мистер Уэй отказались давать какие-либо комментарии._  
  
Кажется, я их припугнул. Судя по моим наблюдениям, я очень сомневаюсь, что Джерард Уэй может обзавестись какой-либо охраной, об этом мне можно не беспокоиться.   
  
Я прождал около пятнадцати минут, как он вышел из своего дома. На нем была русская шапка-ушанка, в попытке скрыть волосы цвета пожарного гидранта, но попытка провалилась, я его все же заметил. На улице не было так холодно, чтобы носить шапку, но сейчас только начало весны, так что его вид никого не напрягает.  
  
Я спокойно вышел из кафе и направился за ним. Я шел по противоположной стороне дороги, оставаясь чуть позади. Я знаю, где живет его брат, хотя я и не знаю его имени, зато я в курсе, сколько времени займет дорога до него.  
  
Его брат живет в пятнадцати минутах от художника, мне повезло, что Джерард не решил сменить свое обычное расписание, иначе все было бы намного сложнее.   
  
Через минуту я перешел на его сторону дороги. Осталось всего пять минут до дома брата, так что я решил использовать давно проверенный трюк.  
  
Я знаю, куда он направляется, знаю эту местность, так что я обгоняю художника. Он меня конечно же не замечает, так что я быстро прошел вперед, свернул направо и спрятался в переулке между зданиями. Там была помойка для прикрытия, вокруг не было камер. Идеально.  
  
Я сверился с часами, отсчитывая секунды до его появления.  
  
У меня будет только одна попытка, мизерное расстояние между зданиями, но я справлюсь. Сзади есть еще один выход из переулка, куда я и убегу после выстрела.  
  
Он должен показаться через десять секунд. Я прицеливаюсь и выжидаю последние мгновения.  
  
Вот и он. Я немного торможу, ведь рядом с ним идет женщина. Он, очевидно, не знаком с ней, учитывая расстояние между ними, а она точно не догадывается, что полностью закрывает мне обзор.   
  
Я глубоко дышу и вдруг понимаю, что женщина идет быстрее, чем Джерард Уэй. Женщина исчезла, и за секунду до того, как он скроется за стеной, я делаю выстрел. У меня нет времени на то, чтобы проследить за пулей и жертвой, я и так знаю, что промахнулся.  
  
Я не думаю, я просто бегу. У меня нет времени на самобичевание по факту того, что я снова промахнулся, моя жертва не будет долго стоять в оцепенении, так что я мчусь вниз по переулку, на ходу пряча пистолет, скрываясь на параллельной улице.   
  
Я сбавляю ход.  
  
Не могу поверить, что я снова промахнулся. Как я мог? Это неправильно. Это невозможно. Я не могу осознать этого. Одна аномалия — это объяснимо, но  _две_?  
  
Будто меня дважды ударила молния в течение суток. Не могу поверить, что я промахнулся дважды за двадцать четыре часа. Я никогда не промазываю. Никогда. Как я умудрился сделать это дважды?  
  
Может, это страх после первого промаха? Наверное, я так долго переживал по поводу первой неудачи, что завалил и вторую попытку. На этом все должно закончиться. Это просто небольшой стресс. Хотя мне сложно в это поверить.  
  
Я никогда в жизни не упускал цель, а тут одна и та же жертва спаслась дважды! Может, дело в нем. Может, я промахиваюсь, потому что сам не желаю ему смерти. Это самая идиотская мысль, что возникала в моей голове. Забуду об этом.  
  
Я даже не знаю, что мне делать теперь. Я не могу пробовать еще раз. Два нападения киллера — не простое совпадение. Копы точно узнают, что кто-то его заказал. Я не могу повторить все завтра, даже послезавтра, слишком опасно. Я не знаю, что мне делать.  
  
Он уже дважды ушел от меня, так что придется подождать. Это дело может испортить мою репутацию, вот что меня пугает. Я Энигма, я не промахиваюсь! Что будет, если люди узнают, что я промазал дважды? У меня нет плана, что делать дальше. Единственное, в чем я точно уверен, — Джерард Уэй не должен быть убит публично. Это должна быть уединенная атака, или ничего не выйдет. Должна пройти минимум неделя, сейчас его точно будут охранять.  
  
Теперь придется поменять стратегию. Придется вступить в контакт. Он должен доверять мне, но полиция не должна знать о нашей связи.  
  
Придется работать под прикрытием.


	3. First Contact

Давайте просто скажем, что я знаю, как дернуть за некоторые ниточки. У меня есть связи, у которых есть свои связи. Можно с уверенностью сказать, что я могу создать любое прикрытие в практически любой ситуации. Лучший вариант, который я сейчас вижу, является то, что кто-то будет следить за Джерардом Уэем на регулярной основе, по крайней мере, на некоторое время. Кто-то одноразовый, но кто-то, кому он будет доверять.

Это в какой-то мере унижение, своего рода, определенная связь с моим бывшим другом из колледжа. Абсолютно чистым другом из колледжа, который, скорее всего, никогда в жизни не видел пистолет. Мы стали друзьями, проучившись вместе несколько лет, но мне не особо нравится думать о тех временах. Можно с уверенностью сказать, что мой английский друг не нашел действительно хорошего применения в жизни.

Я звоню сказанному выше другу, который работает в каком-то известном штампованном журнале для знаменитостей. Он тянет за несколько ниточек, и угадайте, кому теперь поручат статью о нью-йоркском художнике комиксов? К сожалению, мне на самом деле придется написать эту чертову статью, и, черт, это действительно будет захватывающе — у меня будет возможность описать всю его жизнь от самого начала до конца. Статья, связанная со смертью. Завораживающая статья. Конечно, он не будет знать, что я пишу о его смерти, но мне просто нужно быть рядом с ним. Все же, было бы очень подозрительно, если бы я не смог закончить ее после его смерти.

Фактически, это часть некого испытания. Как говорит мой друг, они действительно меня наймут, чтобы я смог работать в журнале, если моя работа будет достаточно хороша, но я, конечно же, не собираюсь ее принимать всерьез.

Все, что я должен сделать, это написать статью для журнала «One-Stop», и тогда я смогу заполучить труп. Я никогда по собственному желанию не читал журнал, но большая часть людей говорит о том, что журнал идет в ногу с поп-классикой. Мне плевать, я должен совершить убийство. Мне плевать на то, что у одной знаменитости появился спиногрыз от другой знаменитости, мне просто нужно пустить пулю сквозь грудь одного парня.

Мой друг звонит мне, стараясь сделать это так, чтобы никто не узнал об этом разговоре, чтобы проинформировать меня о том, что я встречусь с Джерардом Уэем спустя неделю после второй попытки убийства. Вторая попытка убийства не попала на главные страницы газет, но я уверен, что те, кому нужно, знали о том, что произошло.

Понедельник; я стараюсь укоротить свой путь до офиса, потому что это, блин, очевидно, что художникам комиксов нужны свои офисы. Я не тот, чтобы судить.

Здание было не таким большим, каким я себе его представлял, состоящий из двух этажей, но это — общий офис, в котором расположены другие компании, сидящие за своими столами. Я следую за знаками, пока не упираюсь в коридор, где расположены два отдельных офиса. Это не было чем-то большим и интересным, простые и скучные офисные коридоры; первое, что я вижу, войдя внутрь, это женщина, сидящая за своим маленьким столом. На двух дверях висели доски, на одной из которой что-то говорилось про Уэя, а на другой – про Шехтера.

— Могу ли я Вам помочь? — говорит женщина за столом. Она выглядела как маленькая мышка, где-то в начале тридцати, и она заметно нервничала.

— Да, я, кхм, Фрэнк. Я хотел написать статью о...

— А, да, я помню, что ваши люди звонили мне, — говорит она, глядя на ежедневник на своем столе. Также на ее столе лежит маленький флаер; и вся эта ее нерешительность говорит о том, что она всего лишь ассистент.

У него есть ассистент? Слишком шикарно иметь такое для простого художника. Как она смотрит на меня и как действует, заставляет меня подумать о том, что она здесь новенькая. Наверное, нанял ее в последние несколько дней.

— Он сейчас не в офисе, но вы можете найти его в кафе за углом.

— О, спасибо, — говорю я, махая ей рукой, прежде чем оборачиваюсь и возвращаюсь туда, откуда пришел.

Я иду по коридору, выходя за дверь, и вижу кафе, про которое она говорила, и хватаюсь за ручку.

Как только я оказываюсь внутри, я просматриваю каждую голову и лица людей, что находились в кафе, пока не натыкаюсь взглядом на ярко-красноволосого парня, сидящего в самом дальнем углу, подальше от окон. По крайней мере, он кое-что понял из того, что произошло в последние несколько дней. Ему, вероятно, сказали полицейские, чтобы тот избегал окон.

Я снова побеждаю в своей маленькой игре и встаю рядом с его столом.

— Извините, хм, Вы мистер Уэй? — спрашиваю я и тут же переключаюсь на выдуманный образ. Я все еще Фрэнк, но я «поддельный» Фрэнк. Фрэнк, которого все видят и о котором думают, что я - это я, а не хладнокровный убийца, которым я являлся в действительности.

— Что? Ах, да. А что? — спрашивает он, выглядя взволнованным, но позволяя мне подойти чуть ближе и смотря на меня. Он склоняется над своим альбомом, будто это его рабочий стол, где он проводит все свое время. Он выглядит слишком комфортно за своим одиночным столиком. Может быть, он один из тех людей, что делают всю свою работу в таких вот маленьких кофейнях.

— Здравствуйте, я Фрэнк, приятно встретиться с Вами. Я тот парень, который пишет статью о вас для журнала «One-Stop», — говорю я, проясняя ситуацию.

Он выглядит удивительным, находясь так близко, что я даже не могу оторвать от него глаз. Я не могу решить, бледен ли он или нет, но я больше склоняюсь к положительному ответу, и его волосы такие же выразительные, как и сам ад. Они немного грязные, и я могу сказать, что он поправлял их слишком часто, чем должно было быть. Его глаза — это то, что притягивает мое внимание больше всего, хотя, я даже и не мог понять, с одной стороны они были коричневыми, глубокими и хищными, а с другой стороны, где освещение падало на другую сторону радужки, были зеленоватыми.

— Ох, да. Ага. Я почти забыл о том, что все это происходит, — говорит он, выглядя растерянным, и он снова проводит рукой по волосам, но, похоже, он пытается прекратить делать это. Его план с треском проваливается, касаясь рукой волос, которые стали выглядеть еще более неопрятными.

— Что Вы имеете в виду? — спрашиваю я, хотя абсолютно понимаю то, о чем он говорит.

— Хм, ничего, ничего, — говорит он.

— О, я извиняюсь, вы говорите о тех выстрелах? — спрашиваю я, играя роль человека, который пишет статью для журнала. Это не было чем-то сверхсекретным.

— Вы слышали об этом?

— Я журналист, — отвечаю я.

— О, да, я думаю, вы бы знали об этом, эм, — отвечает он. — Вот дерьмо! Вы можете сесть. Извините, я забыл, эм, ага.

Я слегка хихикаю над его неловкостью, но сажусь напротив него, и он нервно смотрит на меня. Он один из тех неловких сукиных сынов, выглядящих озадаченно лишь от одного моего присутствия.

Он суетлив, и не похоже, что он хорошо контролирует свои конечности, походя на неуклюжего астматика. Он должен иметь контроль над своими руками, хотя бы потому, что он художник. У вас должна быть твердая рука для таких вещей. Мне тоже нужна, так сказать, твердая рука, но это не имеет значения, если вы не можете контролировать адреналин, что выбрасывается в вашу кровь при экстренных ситуациях.

— Ну, как насчет того, чтобы нам начать с этого? Попытка выстрела довольно интересная история, — говорю я, услышав свой собственный голос, и за это мне хочется ударить себя. Голос сухой и грубый, как все то, что я делаю.

— Попытки, если быть точнее, — исправляет он. Он понятия не имеет, что разговаривает с парнем, который пытался его застрелить.

— Было больше одной? — спрашиваю я.

— Две, но вторая не была публичной.

— О Боже, мне жаль слышать об этом. И я не лезу не в свои дела, сэр. Я просто пытаюсь написать интересную статью.

— Не называй меня сэр, фу, — говорит он, поморщившись. — Просто Джерард.

— Прости, — говорю я, улыбаясь. По-видимому, убедительно, раз уж он улыбается в ответ и убирает волосы со своего лица. Это было очень мило. Кто пожелал смерти этому парню? Он восхитителен.

Он нервно прикусывает губу, заставляя меня хотеть применить этим губам более эффективное использование, но, черт, я не могу думать так о своей цели.

— Фрэнк, да?

— Да, это я. — Я действительно стараюсь произвести на него впечатление.

— Хорошо, Фрэнк. Ты уверен, что хочешь написать статью именно про меня? Особенно после того, как кто-то пытался убить меня. Я не хочу делать себе больно, но я действительно, правда, ненавижу кого-то, кто делает больно себе из-за меня.

Я наседаю на него, скармливая правду. Сортируя ее, конечно же.

Я вздыхаю и говорю:

— Ну, хм, чтобы быть полностью честным с тобой, я на самом деле еще не журналист. Я хочу им быть, но я должен написать хорошую статью, прежде чем это произойдет, так что я беру высокую планку. У меня есть единственный шанс, и я готов рискнуть.

— Хорошо, я вижу. Значит, я высокая планка, достаточно интересный, да?

— Я думаю, что ты сможешь справиться с этим. Кроме того, я уверен, что ты очень интересный, — говорю я с улыбкой. Я думаю, что я просто флиртовал. То есть я не флиртовал, но я флиртовал, да. Черт.

Да, я флиртовал, видя, как Джерард краснеет. Я хочу взять и выбить из него страдания этого бедного ребенка прямо здесь и сейчас, но я не могу рисковать в кафе, там, где есть множество свидетелей, которые смогут подтвердить, что я был здесь. К сожалению, две попытки убийства были провалены, поэтому мне нужно будет оставить его в покое на какое-то время.

— Так что же ты хочешь знать? Это типа большой статьи или что? — спрашивает он. — Я спрашиваю лишь потому, что я действительно скучный.

— Я не уверен. Я не знаю, где эта статья будет висеть, но да, она будет примерно на две-три страницы, так что, думаю, будет достаточно большой, — отвечаю я. Я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что меня интересует только стрельба, потому что это кажется слишком подозрительным. Также мне нужно столько времени, сколько мне дадут.

— Ты спросил меня о том, кто это может быть за прицелом, но я не уверен, кто именно за этим стоит. Ты знаешь столько же, сколько и я, — говорит Джерард. Это не так, но я, пожалуй, опущу это.

— А ты, ну, знаешь почему? — спрашиваю я. На самом деле, интересно, кто желает ему смерти, ведь даже я не знаю об этом. Я просто человек, который стоит на серединке, зная только то, что мне нужно убить его.

— Нет, но это страшно, — отвечает он. Я уверен, что ему действительно страшно. Он продолжает: — Я не знаю, что именно я сделал, но, кажется, этого достаточно, чтобы прикончить меня. Мне сказали, что лучше не выходить из своей квартиры, но мне нужно было сделать кое-что, и я не мог сделать это в таком душном месте, как квартира.

— Ну, это было неделю назад, поэтому я абсолютно уверен в том, что ты в безопасности.

Джерард пожимает плечами.

— Я не знаю. Я не уверен, что мы должны говорить об этом, хотя бы потому, что я могу попасть в неприятности.

Ага, я тоже. Только по другим причинам.

— О, точно, прости, — говорю я. Я извиняюсь слишком часто. — Тогда... ты бы хотел рассказать мне о своих комиксах?

Подкинув ему этот вопрос, я стараюсь разговорить его, чтобы он хоть немного расслабился. Я едва успевал записывать за ним, но я должен взять эти чертовы заметки, или я просто буду не в состоянии написать это ублюдскую статью. Он уверен в том, что может говорить об этом. Он так страстно говорит обо всем этом, что невольно вызывает во мне чувство восхищения. Если бы я был так же страстно чем-то увлечен, то думаю, что я был бы таким же, как и он.

А еще я заметил кое-что: он постоянно жестикулирует, когда говорит. Все его эти жесты и факт того, что у него плохо развит контроль над собственным телом, делает его чуть-чуть забавным. Такое количество выброса информации из него, попутно жестикулирующееся руками, заставляет меня думать о том, что он не самый самоконтролируемый в своем потоке слов парень.

Он говорит о том, на чем основана сама история, и мне уже хочется прочитать эту чертову книгу, но я просто киваю ему, и кажется, что он не замечает, как я потерялся в собственных мыслях. Злодей комикса какой-то корпоративный бизнесмен, и город, где все действия происходят, походит чем-то на Нью-Джерси. Он выглядит каким-то мультяшным героем, когда говорит. Его личность такая же огненная, как и его волосы. Обидно будет убить его.

— О Боже, я заговорился. Мне очень жаль, — говорит он, выглядя таким смущенным из-за того, что говорит слишком много. Он подносит руки к своим вискам, начиная потирать их.

— Ну, суть моей работы — разговаривать с вами, чтобы написать стоящую статью, — говорю я.

— Боже, да, ты прав. Но, черт, я выгляжу полным идиотом перед тобой, — говорит Джерард, убирая прядь волос со своего лица. Я не знаю, хочу ли я его обнять или что.

— Я думаю, что это мило, то, какой ты заинтересованный в своем деле. — Вот дерьмо, я снова с ним флиртую. Также я начинаю задаваться вопросом, чем же он еще увлекается, но я убираю к черту эти предательские мысли. Мне действительно нужно с кем-то потрахаться, если я уже на самом деле начинаю так думать об этом парне-который-должен-скоро-умереть.

— И, ну, когда это статья будет готова? — спрашивает Джерард.

— Говоришь так, будто это какое-то домашнее задание, — шучу я. — У меня есть около месяца, чтобы закончить ее, так что, если ты не против, я бы хотел наблюдать за тобой в течение недели или двух.

— О Боже, тебе это надоест, — говорит Джерард, — но, конечно, звучит круто.

— Отлично, — отвечаю я, закусывая губу. Мое кольцо в губе щелкает между зубами, и я чувствую себя как ребенок, строя глазки перед горячим парнем.

— Так что я думаю, что мы будет проводить много времени вместе, я рад, что ты не придурок, — говорит Джерард, начиная краснеть после сказанного. Он и понятия не имеет, зачем я все это предложил.

Я никогда прежде не вступал в контакт с кем-то, кого мне поручили убить, и, конечно, никогда не разговаривал с кем-то так долго. Я надеюсь, что смогу убить его в ближайшее время, не развивая дружеских отношений или типа того. Это было бы отстойно.

Я действительно хотел бы подружиться с ним, но я не хочу видеть его лицо, когда он поймет, что это я пытался убить его последние два раза.

Мне уже не нравится представлять то, как он узнает об этом. Он просто узнает об этом в последние секунды своей жизни, но это очень убого. Было бы лучше сделать это все быстро и безболезненно за его спиной, обернувшейся ко мне так, чтобы у него не было времени выяснить, что это был я.

Я слишком чуткий для такого дела. Я не хочу делать это снова. Я не продержусь как частный сыщик.

Это становится понятным буквально через несколько минут, когда я поговорил с ним и спросил его о том, что было бы, если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе. Ни одного положительного ответа, но он легко смущается, когда я говорю ему комплименты. Да, наверное, он говорит «да», но я не собираюсь думать о том, что это значит.

Я ненавижу это, он заставляет меня смеяться. Это, блять, глупо, я должен засунуть это все куда подальше. Я не предназначен для шпиона, все должно быть намного проще! Он отвлекает меня своими словами, лицом и… да абсолютно всем.

Не предназначен для этого детективного дерьма.


	4. Opportunity Knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик: Peeping_Tom

Мне нужно, чтобы он остался один. Один. Почему он никогда не бывает один?

Первый день прошел достаточно быстро и перешел во второй, опять в той же кофейне. Я подъезжаю туда к одиннадцати утра и вижу его, сидящего ко мне спиной. 

Я подхожу к Джерарду, но вместо того, чтобы сесть напротив, я сажусь на стул справа, тогда я буду ближе. Если я буду вести себя дружелюбно, он станет мне больше доверять, а если он станет мне больше доверять, то в какой-то момент мы точно сможем остаться с ним наедине. 

— Хэй, Фрэнк! — говорит он, поднимая на меня яркий взгляд. Ну, он хотя бы помнит мое имя. Я смотрю на его волосы, которые по-странному спутались, и мне так хочется пробежаться по ним рукой. У него такой располагающий к себе характер, что мне сложно притворяться рядом с ним. Мне действительно интересно общаться с этим человеком, настолько он приятная личность. Немного эксцентричная, но приятная. 

У него явно нездоровая привязанность к кофе, возможно, без него он просто не может функционировать, но мне кажется, что это мило. Мне также кажется, что он мило смеется. То, как он управляет своим телом во время разговора, он немного нервозный, но все-таки гармоничный. 

Мы начинаем болтать, и я сразу же теряюсь. 

— Ты же не мог знать с самого начала, что хочешь стать художником комиксов, понимаешь, — произношу я. Я настолько увлекся беседой, что начинаю забывать, что он является моей жертвой. У меня нет друзей — не с моей работой, — так что это довольно необычно — поговорить с кем-то. Особенно с тем, кто умеет легко поддержать разговор. 

— Да, я всегда хотел быть Хан Соло, — отвечает Джерард, усиленно кивая. Он выглядит так, будто только что это вспомнил, так что я сразу смеюсь над его детским выражением лица. 

— Да кто, черт возьми, не хотел бы быть Хан Соло?

— Это верно, — отвечает он. — Ну серьезно! Этот чувак такой крутой. Его корабль такой огромный, у него полно офигенных пушек и прочего дерьма. Я бы продал свою левую ногу за то, чтобы быть им. 

— Ну или руку, — предложил я. — К тому же, у тебя были бы Чубакка и горячая цыпочка. 

— Нет, это не совсем в моем стиле, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами. — Хотя, Чубакка — это круто. 

Ну да, он не натурал. Ничего удивительного. Гетеросексуалы так не жестикулируют. Полезная информация. Надо попросить его номер, если встретимся после смерти. Надеюсь, что я не надолго задержусь в этом мире, хоть это и является довольно странным желанием. 

— Ну а кем ты хотел бы быть? — спрашивает он. 

— Я? Боже, не знаю. Я всегда хотел быть в группе, — отвечаю я. 

— Это же замечательно! 

Думаю, он прав. Все в молодости хотят примерно того же. Группы, знаменитости, фейерверки. Все мы там были. Но я решил оставить свою детскую мечту стать чирлидером. Некоторые вещи просто не следует говорить вслух. 

— Но, серьезно, комиксы? Неужели тебе всегда нравилось искусство?

— Ага, — уверенно ответил он, — мои старые работы довольно дерьмовые, до сих пор не могу поверить, что добился хоть какого-то успеха.

— Старые работы? Уверен, они достойные. Ну а что ты скажешь о первоначальных зарисовках для комиксов? Насколько сильно они отличаются от уже готового издания? 

— Главное отличие в характеристиках. Сначала я не до конца прописываю характеры персонажей. Например, злодей — сначала он был довольно простым, ну, в черновиках, а сейчас его история так запутана. 

— Ну, у всех хороших злодеев сложные истории. 

Являюсь ли я злодеем в истории Джерарда? Не могу сказать, что уверен в этом. Я не являюсь тем, кто хочет его смерти, в конце концов. Но, должен признаться, мне все равно не по себе. Плохой ли я человек, если несу на себе это бремя его смерти? Я бы с легкостью мог сдать всю эту информацию копам. Все-таки мне совсем не хочется задумываться о своих моральных ценностях. Мне от этого только хуже. Нельзя отрицать, что я делаю плохие вещи, но, если бы я постоянно думал об этом, я бы никогда не смог больше уснуть. 

Мои губы слегка ломаются в ухмылке при подобных мыслях, но я быстро стираю ее с лица. 

— У тебя остались какие-нибудь наброски? Мне бы очень хотелось взглянуть на них, как они преобразуются в конечный комикс, понимаешь? — произношу я. Мне действительно интересно посмотреть его работы, тем более, он мог бы хранить их в каком-то специальном месте. В месте, где он бывает один. 

— Эм, ну, у меня есть несколько скетчей в офисе, если хочешь, мы можем сходить туда, и я покажу, — ответил Джерард. Это все звучит как отличная возможность остаться с ним наедине. 

— Ну, да, конечно, я очень хочу их увидеть, — отвечаю я, улыбаясь. Надеюсь, я не выгляжу, словно довольный маньяк.

— Хорошо, пошли, Фрэнк, — радостно произнес Джерард. Я наблюдаю, как он встает, и сразу же иду за ним. Мне становится неловко оттого, что я так вот просто пользуюсь его доверчивостью, но у меня просто нет выбора. Скоро у меня закончатся деньги, а день оплаты квартиры не за горами. 

— Зачем тебе офис, если ты там даже не появляешься? — спрашиваю я, пока мы спускаемся по улице. Сейчас ветрено, так что волосы мешают ему смотреть по сторонам, у меня такая же проблема. Его волосы смотрятся очень странно при ветре, но в то же время они прекрасно обрамляют его лицо. 

Он явно чувствует дискомфорт, находясь на улице. Мне так хочется сказать ему, что в ближайшие пять минут ему ничего не угрожает, но я воздерживаюсь. 

На улице сейчас слишком много людей, чтобы сделать точный выстрел с крыши, но он все равно выглядит достаточно напуганным.

— Я, ну, он просто есть. Не знаю, так я чувствую себя профессионалом, — он пожимает плечами. Глаза Джерарда бегают от одной крыши к другой. Неприятно видеть его таким, хочется обнять его посильнее и сказать, что его никто не обидит. Но именно «обидеть» его я и собираюсь.

Как бы я чувствовал себя на его месте?

Нет, Фрэнк, не думай об этом. Даже не пытайся.

— С тобой, ну, с тобой все в порядке?

— Что? Я просто немного волнуюсь, потому что...

— О Боже, конечно, прости. — Мне хочется взять его за руку. Дать ему печеньку. Пиво или успокоительное. 

— А мы... мы можем идти чуть быстрее? — спрашивает Джерард.

Он торопит свою же смерть, но я понимаю его паранойю. Я даже и представь не могу, каково ему сейчас. Я совершенно спокоен, когда в меня целятся, но все же приятнее быть по другую сторону пушки.

Мы быстро доходим до офиса, ведь Джерард спешит. Я низкий, так что мне довольно сложно поспевать за ним. В здании все так же тускло, лампочки давно пора заменить. Если все пойдет по плану, меня это уже не будет беспокоить.

Я надеюсь, что секретарша уже ушла. Наверняка у нее сейчас обеденный перерыв. Мне так хочется побыстрее расправиться со всем этим, мне не нужно еще сильнее привязываться к Джерарду.

Я благодарю всевышнего, что ассистентки нет на месте. На ковре есть немного пыли, и разбросаны бумажки, но ни одного человека в поле зрения.

— А чей это офис? — спрашиваю я, указав на дверь с табличкой «Шехтер».

— Моего издателя. Он сейчас в Лос-Анджелесе на конференции, — отвечает Джерард. Сегодня мой счастливый день. Не могу поверить, что все идет по плану.

Мое сердце начинает биться быстрее, как только Джерард распахивает дверь. Я провел с ним всего полтора дня, но, как уже было сказано раньше, я сентиментален. Очень быстро привязываюсь к людям. Мне не хочется это делать, эмоции пытаются взять надо мной верх, но я не какой-то слабак.

Офис Джерарда маленький, но достойный. Он выглядит необжитым, стол стоит посередине комнаты, на нем нет царапин или пятен, видно, что используют его нечасто. У стены есть шкаф, а рядом на стене, в рамках, висят несколько его собственных комиксов. Даже не знаю, сколько там изданий.

Надо будет купить эти работы после его смерти. Из уважения. Ведь я знаю, кто он. Это будет довольно грустно, но он заслуживает скорби.

Джерард просит меня немного подождать, поворачиваясь ко мне спиной и роясь в шкафу. 

Я сразу тянусь к карману и беру в руку оружие. Я оставляю пистолет под тканью, если он вдруг обернется. Будет грустно видеть его уход. Я стреляю не сразу, мне хочется еще немного послушать его болтовню в последний раз. Его голос очень приятный, мне хочется его запомнить.

Он будет выглядеть испуганным, что плохо. Бедный Джерард. Мне бы так хотелось, чтобы между нами все было иначе. Как же мне не хотелось бы стрелять в него, я хотел бы все ему рассказать. Но в этом нет никакого смысла. Все сразу узнают об этом.

Я просто надеюсь, что в гробу он будет умиротворенным. Чтобы этого добиться, я целюсь чуть ниже. Не хочется оставлять огромную дыру в его черепе, это его изуродует. Его лик будет запятнан. 

Я наблюдаю, как он роется в куче бумаг, он немного раздражен, потому что не может найти нужные.

Я снимаю пистолет с предохранителя и тяжело вздыхаю. Мое сердце до сих пор бешено стучит, так что я начинаю безмолвный обратный отсчет.

Пять.

Четыре.

Три.

Два.


	5. So Fucked

Дверь открывается, и я подпрыгиваю на месте от неожиданности.

Скорее всего, Дьявол просто-напросто смеется надо мной. Ебучий ублюдок.

Я рад, что пистолет был скрыт под курткой, поэтому я без проблем положил его во внутренний карман без привлечения внимания Джерарда.

Я развернулся не сразу, потому что слишком занят тем, чтобы уложить оружие в карман, ругая того урода, что зашел так не вовремя. Джерард же быстро поворачивается на звук открываемой двери. Не мог бы этот некто сначала постучать? Хотя я благодарю Бога за то, что не выстрелил в Джерарда, в то время как кто-то был рядом. Это было бы очень опрометчиво.

Я вспоминаю, что нужно повернуться, и смотрю на того, кто посмел прервать меня, ожидая увидеть его ассистентку. Но это не она. 

Это был парень, рост которого заставляет меня чувствовать себя карликом. Хотя он чертовски привлекательный со своими осветленными блондинистыми волосами. Он хмурится, и он не похож на тот тип людей, которые часто улыбаются. Он довольно-таки худой, если смотреть на его лицо, в особенности скулы, об которые вы с легкостью сможете нарезать черствый хлеб.

Вероятно, я должен сейчас что-то сказать, а не просто стоять и пялиться на него.

— О, эй, Майки, — говорит Джерард. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Используя свои мастерские способности интуиции, я могу предположить, что этого парня зовут Майки. Знаю, знаю, я шикарный Шерлок Холмс.

— Эм... Кто это?

— Это Фрэнк, — говорит Джерард. — Он журналист.

— Журналист? — спрашивает Майки, глядя на меня сверху вниз. Я не люблю, когда кто-то достаточно высокий смотрит на меня, как на коротышку. Вероятно, он даже выше Джерарда, но я не могу быть достаточно уверенным в этом, так как не разглядывал Джерарда в полный рост. 

— Он пишет обо мне, — говорит Джерард, и я перевожу взгляд на него. Он улыбается, как гребаный придурок, каким он и являлся.

— Ты? Ты абсолютно не интересен. Кто будет про тебя что-то читать?

Я снова смотрю на Майки, и он выглядит слишком суровым. Я абсолютно уверен, что он шутит, но не вижу и намека на улыбку на его лице.

— О, извини, Фрэнк. Это мой брат, Майки, — говорит Джерард. — Он кретин.

— Спасибо, ты так любезен, — говорит Майки. Да, он немного похож на Джерарда. Не слишком, но теперь, по крайней мере, я вижу маленькое сходство между ними, после того как узнал, что они связаны родственными узами. Тот же нос, лоб. Не такой милый, как Джерард, но все же.

Джерард отвечает:

— Да, да. Так почему ты здесь?

— Потому что ты идиот, который забыл, что мы должны были встретиться с тобой сегодня в обед.

Я оглядываюсь на Джерарда, который подходит, становясь рядом со мной, и он кривится. 

— Я забыл, да?

— Ну ты же тупица, поэтому я и не удивляюсь.

Хотелось бы, чтобы Джерард знал о том, как это иронично, ведь Майки ему, по сути, спас жизнь. Этот высокий худощавый ублюдок – единственная причина, по которой Джерард все еще дышит.

Думаю, что я бы смог убить их обоих, но это абсолютно несправедливо. Абсолютно ненужная смерть. Я не хочу этого делать, потому что Майки ни в чем не виноват. Возможно. Кроме того, я даже не могу себе представить, как трудно будет их семье. Одна смерть сильно ударит, а две и вовсе морально убьют.

— Мы все еще можем пойти, — говорит Джерард, глянув на часы. — Фрэнк, ты тоже можешь пойти с нами.

А в чем смысл? Я не в состоянии убить его с братом прямо там.

— Нет, мне нужно...

— Я настаиваю, — говорит Джерард. — Или тебе нужно куда-то идти?

— Нет, просто я не хочу вторгаться в...

И снова перебивает:

— Чушь собачья. Ты можешь спасти меня от Майки.

Ага, а Майки будет спасать тебя от меня, ты, чертов ублюдок. Почему он хочет, чтобы я пошел с ними? Он, должно быть, слишком хороший, потому что нет веской причины хотеть потусоваться со мной. 

— Ну же, Фрэнки, пожалуйста?

Иисус, блять, Христос, он только что назвал меня Фрэнки? Обычно я бью в лицо за такое. Правда, я пару раз замахивался на пару ребят. Почему, когда Джерард говорит это, это звучит приятно?

Нет, это неправильно. Я не могу позволить Джерарду называть меня Фрэнки и обращаться со мной так, как сейчас. Он не должен как-то по-ласковому называть меня, и я, по сути, тоже. Он не должен быть чем-то большим, чем очередная цель. Вот так.

— Нет, я не могу.

— Ты уверен? Почему нет?

— Просто... агрх, я должен быть кое-где, — говорю я сердито. Это не означало, что я действительно сердит, просто я не мог сблизиться с Джерардом. Просто не мог.

Я смущенно отодвигаю Майки, что отступил немного влево, чтобы я смог уйти, и иду к двери. Это не неловко. И под «неловко» я подразумеваю кучу неловкого дерьма. 

Я не могу сблизиться с ним. Я не могу рисковать быть пойманным за дружбой. И он бы понял, если бы знал ситуацию.

Если вы спросите меня, то лучше быть расстрелянным в упор кем-то незнакомым, чем тем, кого вы хорошо знаете. Это предательство, и это в сто раз хуже. Это как удар ножом в сердце, даже хуже, потому что вы сначала умрете эмоционально, а потом уже физически.

Я не хочу быть достаточно близок с Джерардом, чтобы принимать это за предательство. На той точке, где я сейчас нахожусь, гораздо лучше. Мы не более чем знакомые, и он знает меня всего лишь полтора дня. Это не предательство. По крайней мере, я так думаю.

Я плыву по течению в сторону своего дома и едва могу обработать все то, что делаю, прежде чем рухнуть на диван. Сегодня я чувствую себя несчастным. Я ненавижу все это. Я ненавижу, что не ненавижу Джерарда.

Я больше не хочу быть в таком положении. Я хочу отправить эту чертову свою шпионскую деятельность спать и просто убить его. Кстати говоря о кровати...

Я слишком устал, учитывая то, сколько я проспал. Я хочу смыть все эти эмоции к черту. Решив, что это хорошая идея, как только я приду домой, я приму душ. Может быть, помою посуду, это тоже в какой-то степени смывка эмоций.

Через минуту после того, как я разделся, я смотрю на себя в зеркало и вздыхаю. На самом деле я не выгляжу как наемный убийца. Я смотрю на себя и вижу два расплывчатых мешка под глазами, но успешно игнорирую их. 

На мгновение мой взгляд ловит чернильные рисунки на моем теле. Я тру ладонью скорпиона, что ползет вверх по моей шее, прежде чем, кряхтя, заползти в маленькую стеклянную душевую.

Это так расслабляет после сегодняшнего дня. Я не понимаю, почему это так влияет на меня. Я был так близок. Так близок. Я мог бы просто выстрелить, но тогда, где бы я был после этого? В тюремной камере, скорее всего. Может быть, это даже хорошо – что я не выстрелил в него.

Может быть, это знак от Вселенной — что я не должен убивать Джерарда.

Не-е-е-е-е-е-а.

Я мою волосы и продолжаю думать о том, насколько я был близок. Я был с ним наедине. Я был наедине с Джерардом, и я до сих пор его не прикончил.

Есть несколько других вещей, которые я бы хотел сделать с ним в одиночку. О Боже, нет, я не могу думать о таких вещах! Я продолжаю напоминать себе об этом, но, кажется, что моему мозгу абсолютно на это плевать. Должен же быть лимит! Почему мой мозг не игнорирует эти посылы?

Тем не менее, я чувствую легкое головокружение, думая о нем. Погодите-ка, я знаю это чувство.

Я смотрю вниз, подтверждая свои опасения. Ага, это не очень-то хорошо. Пожалуйста, пусть Джерард не будет виной этому. 

У меня, эм, вроде как стояк. Нехорошо.

Ну как это, черт возьми, может быть виной Джерарда? Я едва знаю этого парня. Он просто действительно тупой парень, который любит комиксы. Хорошо, конечно, он горячий со своими грязными волосами и ямочками на щеках. Его маленький нос, бледная кожа, заразительных смех, кривая улыбка и то, как он жестикулирует, когда говорит.

Вот дерьмо.

Я не могу поверить в это, ни за что. Ни за что... или «никакого Уэя»*. 

Я должен вынести эту мысль из своей головы. Это безумие. Он просто парень. Просто случайный, красивый парень. Он не один такой.

Я представляю его красные волосы и улыбку, и, о Боже, это не собирается покидать мою голову. Это не должно происходить.

Лучше, что мне сейчас пришло в голову, это просто... просто покончить, блять, с этим. Я обхватываю себя ладонью, и я даже не могу выкинуть этого глупого ублюдка из своей головы. Он не съебет, что делает гораздо хуже. Черт, Джерард просто человек, чей облик я могу представить, и я не могу поверить в то, что я сейчас делаю.

По крайней мере, я в душе. Размышления о Джерарде заставляют мое сердце бешено колотиться, и из-за крошечного чувства вины, и из-за чего-то еще, но я не уверен что именно.

Это действительно не воспринимается как какая-то информация, пока я кончаю в свою руку.

Боже мой, что я только что сделал? Дерьмо! Я не могу в это поверить. Я знаю Джерарда в течение дня. Дня. У меня не может быть к нему чувств, это просто безумие.

Я просто, блять, дрочил, думая о Джерарде. Этого не должно быть.

Я не могу в это поверить. Как я позволил себе сделать это? Это херня какая-то. Я не должен любить его, не говоря уже о том, что привлек его внимание к себе. Я должен сломать его, не втрескаться в него без памяти. 

Как я стал таким безнадежным? Что, блять, такого особенного в Джерарде Уэе, что это заставило меня дрочить на него? Почему кто-то хочет его убить? Что, блять, не так со Вселенной?

Может быть, это расплата за мои прошлые поступки. Какой-то ебучий осел сидит где-то там, на облаках, и смеется надо мной, как будто я какой-то убогий персонаж игры «The Sims». 

Мне потребовалась буквально несколько минут, чтобы принять окончательное решение.

Я очень сильно облажался.

Ладно, я очень сильно облажался! 

Очень, очень, очень сильно облажался.

Я ОБЛАЖАЛСЯ.

Пиздецки облажался.

Очень облажался.

Насколько сильно я облажался? Очень сильно.

Другими словами, Фрэнк Айеро невероятно проебался.

На французском: Je suis tellement baisé.

А теперь еще раз на румынском: Sunt atât de futut.

Песня «Невероятно облажался с весенним пробуждением».

Хайку:   
Я чертовски облажался,  
Время, чтобы самоликвидироваться,  
Потому что я облажался.

Подведем итоги: Я. Очень. Сильно. Облажался.


	6. Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик: Peeping_Tom

— Знаешь, вчера ты был довольно зол, — произносит Джерард, смотря прямо на меня.

— Да? Прости, я просто... Прости.

— И ты немного приврал. 

— А, ну, извини. Боже, я все продолжаю извиняться, прости. Черт! Короче, ты меня понял, — отвечаю я.

— Фрэнк, я тебе не нравлюсь или что-то еще не так? Может, ты боишься всего того дерьма, что со мной происходит, потому что...

— Нет, мне не страшно. Я просто слишком неловкий, мне не хотелось показаться грубым.

— Все хорошо, мне кажется это милым, — произносит художник. Значит ли это, что он считает меня своим другом? Я сразу же перестаю думать об этом.

Я пытаюсь взглянуть на него, но сложно смотреть этому человеку в глаза после вчерашнего. Мне так стыдно, и в то же время меня так тянет к нему, ничего не могу поделать с этим. Я почти его не знаю, но в нем что-то есть. Мне никогда не хотелось быть с кем-то из-за душевных качеств и всего такого. Во всяком случае, не в такой степени. Конечно, Джерард довольно горячий и сексуальный, но мне он действительно нравится. 

Мне нравится, как он полностью уходит в себя, когда мы говорим о его работе, как он иногда неосознанно уходит от темы, начиная болтать всякую несуразицу. Мне нравится, как он улыбается, когда разговаривает со мной. Мне нравится, как он нервно стучит пальцами по столу, когда сосредоточен. Мне хочется сказать ему, насколько он очарователен, когда так широко улыбается, сказать ему, что меня сводит с ума то, как он поправляет непослушные волосы за ухо. Я ненавижу не ненавидеть его, но мне нравится восхищаться им. 

Он совершенно необъясним для меня. Он — моя аномалия. 

***

 

За все неделю пребывания с Джерардом мне ни разу не выпала возможность убить его. Когда я пытался застать его одного в офисе, ассистентка сидела прямо у кабинета. Когда я заводил его в темный переулок — там кто-то уже был. Ничего не получается. Я никак не могу остаться с ним наедине. Целая неделя, а я до сих пор его не прикончил.

Одна неделя перетекает во вторую. Он никогда не остается один, а я начал понимать, что стал больше, чем просто журналист, берущий у него интервью. Я его друг. Он мой друг. Он действительно мой друг. Я вижу его каждый день, и он освещает каждый из них. Я ничего не понимаю. Почему он такой милый?

Теперь я точно знаю, что и он считает меня своим другом. Он сам сказал мне это. Он это обозначил, так что я цитирую: «Ты просто потрясающий человек, Фрэнк. Я рад, что мы встретились, потому что у меня никогда не было такого хорошего друга, как ты».

Разве такое можно забыть или пережить?

Я запрашиваю у своего клиента разрешение на продление операции, но ответа не следует. Я уже так давно на этой работе. Почти три недели. Мне пришлось пойти подзаработать, так что я смог оплатить квартиру, даже осталось немного. 

Тридцать шестой становится тридцать седьмым, но это не кровь Джерарда на моих руках. Какой-то наркобарон, так что мне не очень его жалко. Если бы работа киллера не обеспечивала меня такими деньгами, я бы давно ее бросил, но деньги мне нужны, так что я не могу навредить своей репутации. Просто не могу. Репутация — это все для человека.

Мне нужно убить Джерарда. 

Я знаю его уже целых шестнадцать дней, и вот я снова сижу в этой кофейне. Он завораживает меня своей речью. Я даже забываю делать заметки. Мне просто хочется смотреть на него. Хочу слушать его вечно. Хочу слушать его целыми сутками. Я хочу... Не знаю, поцеловать его?

— Тебе наверняка не интересно все то, что я говорю, — произносит Джерард, выглядя виноватым.

— Что? Нет! Продолжай. 

Я не могу перестать покусывать губу, пока он рядом, не знаю почему. Я не делаю этого обычно, но эта привычка у меня теперь из-за него. Иногда он повторяет за мной мимику и тоже прикусывает губу, мне теперь интересно, кто кого копирует.

— Ты просто не хочешь быть грубым, — отвечает Джерард.

Я закатываю глаза и кладу свою ладонь на его.

— Поверь мне, я думаю, ты очарователен. 

В тот момент, когда я почувствовал его кожу, через мою руку и прямо к сердцу словно прошел заряд электричества. Я взглянул на свою руку и быстро ее убрал, удивляясь самому себе.

— Так что на тебя влияет? Ну, на написание комиксов и прочее? — спрашиваю я.

— Ну, я не знаю. Все время забываю, что ты журналист, — говорит он. О нет, он действительно считает меня другом. Это нехорошо. Это очень нехорошо. В этой ситуации вообще сплошные минусы. И это один из них. Джерард словно обладает какой-то магией.

Я всегда стараюсь отгонять подобные мысли, но сейчас это невозможно. Он нравится мне. Слишком поздно это отрицать. Он должен исчезнуть как можно скорее, или я вытворю что-то сумасшедшее. Я не могу быть с ним, он мешает моей миссии.

— Наверное, то, что мне нравится. Ну, музыка, фильмы...

— Что еще? А люди?

— Все оказывают на меня некое влияние. Каждый понемногу. Знаешь, всякие игры слов и все такое, — ответил он. Если бы я его не знал, то решил бы, что сейчас он смотрит на меня особенно пристально. Да что я, в конце концов, какая-то гребаная девочка-тинейджер? Меня так безнадежно тянет к нему, это уже не смешно.

— А, ну, что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? — спрашивает Джерард.

Подождите, что он только что сказал? Не может этого быть.

— Что?

— Я, ну, там будет мероприятие для пожертвований сегодня, может, ты сходишь со мной? — произносит он.

— Что? — повторяю я, немного сбитый с толку его вопросом.

Он сразу же краснеет и, видимо, понимает, как звучало его предложение, так что он сразу поправляет себя:

— Ну, тогда ты сможешь понять, каково находиться в моей сфере деятельности. Общение с другими художниками и так далее. Это что-то вроде благотворительного ужина. У меня есть два приглашения, и я подумал... Это было бы полезно для твоей статьи. 

О Боже, он такой неловкий и застенчивый. Я немного похихикал и понял, я такой же придурок. Я опытный убийца, мне не следует так хотеть попасть на благотворительный ужин с красноволосым парнем!

— Конечно, это было бы круто, — отвечаю я и тоже краснею. Он заставил меня покраснеть. 

— Отлично. Там дресс-код, так что ты можешь позаимствовать одежду у меня, если нужно...

— Нет, все в порядке, у меня все есть. К тому же я слишком низкий, чтобы брать у тебя одежду, — отвечаю я, пока мое лицо нагревается еще больше. Поверить не могу, что он заставляет меня краснеть.

А вообще, дело дрянь. Как же я спрячу пушку в своем костюме? Особенно если там будет металлодетектор, что вполне вероятно. Видимо, мне вообще не следует брать с собой пистолет. 

Тогда зачем мне вообще туда идти? Если я не возьму пистолет, у меня не будет возможности убить его. Я мог бы попробовать пронести нож или что-то такое. Нет. Ни в коем случае, я не перережу ему горло. Во-первых, перерезывать глотку — не мой стиль, а во-вторых, я этого и не делал никогда. 

Это слишком личное. Ты слишком близко к своей жертве, когда используешь нож. К тому же это намного сложнее. Ты почувствуешь чужую кожу, физически почувствуешь то, как отнимаешь жизнь. Я не могу этого сделать, тем более с Джерардом.

Я не могу убить его ножом. Мне и пистолетом это сделать нелегко. 

— Может... Может, мне не стоит приходить, — отвечаю я.

Он положил свою ладонь на мою руку, и меня снова пронзил знакомый электрический заряд.

— Пожалуйста?

Я не могу сказать «нет». Просто не могу. Не этим щенячьим глазам.

— Ладно, хорошо.

Чем это будет без пистолета? Без бумаги и карандаша?

Свиданием?


	7. How Could This Happen To Me?

Джерард выглядит как гребаный придурок в смокинге. Я выгляжу как гребаный придурок в смокинге. Сегодня каждый выглядит как гребаный придурок. 

Я решил, что это все-таки не свидание. Это просто какая-нибудь встреча в очень странном месте с одним очень красивым парнем, а я — это просто один из нейтральных чуваков, что здесь ошиваются. Это что-то типа конференц-зала (ресторана?), я не знаю, как это правильно назвать. 

Джерард действительно выглядит раздраженным, когда я пытаюсь к нему пробраться, но его лицо тут же озаряется, когда он видит меня. Он стоит возле своего офиса, и я прошу остановить такси, которое я заказал, возле него. Его одежда выглядит жутко накрахмаленной и жесткой, будто она висела в его шкафу около трех лет, что, кстати говоря, вполне вероятно. 

И честно говоря, он выглядит довольно мило в этом костюме, хоть он ему совершенно не идет, но мне все равно нравится. 

— Вау, ты выглядишь... — говорит Джерард, но не заканчивает предложение. Я надеюсь, что он не собирается сказать "тупо" или, не знаю, "убого". 

Джерард говорит, что туда, куда мы идем, идти недалеко, буквально несколько метров от его офиса, и он указывает в сторону, начиная движение. Он не такой суетливый, каким был буквально несколько недель назад; может быть, это из-за того, что сейчас ночь. Даже я, как опытный снайпер, испытываю затруднения во время стрельбы из-под прикрытия в ночное время, поэтому сейчас у него не было причин волноваться за свою шкуру. 

На улице уже темно, время близилось к восьми часам вечера, но на дорогах все еще был плотный поток машин. Я просто пялюсь на него, пока мы идем по тротуару. Я даже не пытаюсь что-то предпринять, не знаю, оторвать взгляд. Он выглядит так потрясающе и скромно одновременно.

Я думаю о том, как он берет мою руку в свою. Я бы просто взял его за руку и почувствовал его теплую ладонь в своей. Мои потные пальцы переплетаются с его пальцами, пока я пытаюсь унять дрожь в конечностях. Почувствовал бы, как его большой палец ласкает тыльную сторону моей ладони. Затем я бы попытался скрыть ту глупую улыбку, которая появляется на моем лице только из-за этих его прикосновений. Я бы прислонился к нему и почувствовал тепло, исходящее от его тела. Моя рука бы выскользнула из его руки, потому что я был бы слишком взбудоражен эмоциями, но он бы снова схватил ее, сжав чуть посильнее, чем прежде. 

Я бы никогда не сбежал, если бы он этого не хотел. Я остался бы с ним и охранял его от тех людей, которые хотели причинить ему боль. Я бы уберег его от всего. Я бы оберег его от таких... таких, как я.

Мысль об этом убегает так же быстро, как и появляется, и реальность ударяет меня по лицу. Это никогда не произойдет. У меня никогда не будет совместной жизни с Джерардом, как бы я этого ни хотел. Он никогда не будет в безопасности со мной, с убийцей. Он был бы в опасности, он уже в ней. Я — его опасность. 

Я не держу его за руку. Я не прижимаюсь к нему, я даже не касаюсь его. Мои песни по жизни "On My Own" из мюзикла "Отверженные" и "Untitled" группы Simple Plan, что стоят на повторе. Я терпеть не могу это гребаное одиночество, зная свою неизбежную гибель. Я терпеть не могу, зная то, кто я такой, но больше всего я ненавижу осознание того, что он никогда не сможет быть со мной. 

Джерард указывает на здание перед нами, имеющее сплошные белые стены с огромным количеством панорамных окон. Если честно, я даже и не знаю, чего здесь больше: окон или стен. Я думаю, что это какой-то музей, но сегодня это явно было чем-то другим. Я думаю, что это, скорее, какое-то красивое место, где можно провести свадебную церемонию или типа того.

Как только мы попадаем внутрь здания, я чувствую себя немного странно, как не в своей тарелке. Каждый в этом помещении какой-то большой или, ну, старый, по сравнению со мной, крошечным парнем в татуировках. Все эти люди принадлежат к тому типу людей, которые могли бы обидеться, если бы кто-то говорил слово "черт" слишком часто. Но ведь "черт" это не ругательство. Поэтому лучше использовать "хрен".

Я — хрен, потерянный во всем этом дерьме. 

Когда-нибудь, в один прекрасный день, вы захотите подняться на стол и громко начать ругаться матом, лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию людей, и сегодня это один из тех дней. Хотя я все-таки не решился сделать это.

Я слоняюсь вокруг Джерарда, тесно зажимаясь между тельцами всех этих богатых шишек. Я завидую им, тому, как они зарабатывают деньги, ничего при этом не делая. От этого получаешь гораздо больше удовольствия, чем от самой работы. По крайней мере, меньше проблем.

Несколько людей, что присутствовали на данном мероприятии, были писателями разных жанров, но большинство из них это были просто ценители. Может быть, один человек из пяти действительно горбатился на работе, честно зарабатывая деньги. 

Я избегаю больших групп людей, затем спокойно наблюдаю за тем, как Джерард ходит вокруг комнаты, недовольно пыхтя, пытаясь избежать разговоров. Можно сказать, что он пытается сбежать подальше от центра комнаты, чтобы прижаться к стенам, но его подлавливают люди, которых он вынужден поприветствовать. Он пожимает им руку, болтает около пяти минут, уходит, и затем его снова кто-то втягивает в разговор. Это выглядит довольно забавно, и я иногда посмеиваюсь над его постоянными нападениями. 

Я не могу поверить, что я тусуюсь с кем-то, кого я должен убить. Это немного грустно, тот факт, что я должен его убить. Это так неправильно. Я знаю, что я только что помог ему, тем самым приблизившись к нему, но такое чувство, будто я злоупотребляю его доверием. Хотя, на самом-то деле, так оно и есть, но это не в моих профессиональных интересах. 

— Хочешь выпить? — спрашиваю я, и он в ответ яростно кивает. Мы идем к открытому бару, и я оглядываю маленькое помещение. Великолепный дом, великолепный зал. На стене, что была напротив бара, висело огромное количество полок, а по бокам были окна от пола до потолка, через которые можно разглядеть городские огни. Автомобили, заполняющие каждую улицу, успокаивали своим мерным движением. 

— О чем задумался? — спрашивает он, взяв в руку стакан с виски, а я просто заказал себе маленькую бутылочку колы. 

— Это потрясающе, — игриво говорю я, и он морщит нос.

— Это не совсем то место, где я хотел бы сейчас быть, — отвечает он. 

— Потому что ты предпочитаешь хипстерские кофейни, — дразню его я. 

— Черт возьми, ты прав, — отвечает он и улыбается мне в ответ. Мы стояли в самом конце барной стойки, рядом с длинным рядом высоких стульев, но ни на один из них не садимся. Мы просто прислонились спинами к барной стойке, и я не могу отрицать того, что я немного поражен тем, насколько он прекрасен. Невероятная атмосфера в этой комнате делает все таким легким и в то же время простым, освещая его под прекрасным углом. 

Если бы здесь никого не было, я бы поцеловал его, но нет. Это Джерард, и я должен убить этого парня. Я до сих пор не могу принять мысль о том, что Джерард должен быть мертв. Это не кажется правдоподобным или даже вообще возможным.

Он полон жизни и энергии, он такой добрый и милый. Он слишком вежлив. Кому он так сильно насолил, что тот решил просто-напросто его прикончить?

Джерард не тот парень, который обсирает людей, и он не тот человек, который любит говорить гадости о ком-то. И он действительно такой неуклюжий, поэтому я не подозреваю его в чем-то таком, не знаю, незаконном, что он вытворяет под красной копной своих волос.

— Какой смысл во всем этом? 

— Заставляет. Публичность? Вообще, я без понятия. — Джерард пожимает плечами.

— По крайней мере, здесь бесплатная еда, — отвечаю я. Он хихикает, и мое сердце будто взрывается, потому что это самый великолепный звук, который я когда-либо слышал.

Я просто хочу убить его, не причинив особой боли. Все это выходит из-под контроля, настолько он мне нравится. Я не хочу падать! Меня привлекает куча людей, с которыми бы я не хотел иметь отношения, но с которыми я бы просто хотел перепихнуться. Секс является одной из многих, многих, многих вещей, которые я хочу сделать с Джерардом. Я отчасти хочу от него будущих приемных детей. 

Я снова кусаю губы от того, как он на меня влияет, и поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на него. Я замечаю маленькую красную метку на груди Джерарда, прямо там, где находится сердце. Похоже на лазерную указку, и я на секунду выпадаю из реальности, прежде чем понимаю, что это такое.

Я уверен, что в этот момент я похож на идиота, но как только что-то щелкает в мозгу, мои внутренние инстинкты бьют мне по мозгам. 

— Боже мой, Джерард. Ложись! — кричу я, и он выглядит на мгновение озадаченным, прежде чем я буквально хватаю его за руку и тяну вниз. Не секундой позже что-то рушится с громким звуком, и я оглядываюсь на ледяную скульптуру в центре зала, которая прямо-таки взрывается на моих глазах. 

Очевидно, что я единственный, кто понимает, что сейчас произошло, потому что, глядя на остальных, можно понять по их лицам, что они не понимают, как скульптура, по сути, раскрошилась без всякой на то причины. Признаю, что я почти что не услышал звук пули, прошедшей сквозь высококачественное стекло окна. Я знаю, что это стекло высокого качества, так как оно не осыпалось полностью, но, безусловно, оставило небольшой след от пули. 

Джерард и я закатились под стойку бара, но Джерард не обращает на меня внимания. Его рот от удивления открыт, и его глаза широко раскрыты. Его волосы немного грязные, а костюм благополучно изгажен, но он, по крайней мере, цел и невредим. 

Он сначала смотрит на меня, потом на скульптуру, затем снова на меня. Группа людей разбежалась подальше от скульптуры.

Кто-то кричит от боли, и я смотрю на небольшой круг людей, в центре которого стоит человек, сжимая плечо. Была только одна пуля, поэтому, судя по расчетам, винтовка была мощной, раз она прошла через стекло, скульптуру и пробила плечо человека. 

Две вещи, которые стали мне понятны. Первое — кто-то снова пытался убить Джерарда. У этого человека была отличная цель, потому что он должен был убить Джерарда. Только опытный убийца, как я, мог бы сделать такой выстрел. 

Второе — Джерард все еще жив. Я только что спас жизнь Джерарда.


	8. Gerard's Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик: Peeping_Tom

— Ты спас мою жизнь, — медленно проговорил Джерард, на его лице не читалась ни одна эмоция, кроме шока.

— Ну, наверное? — произнес я, будучи таким же отрешенным. Это я должен пытаться его убить, не могу поверить, что я действительно спас его. 

— Как ты?..

— Ну, я увидел лазер на твоей груди и, не знаю, догадался?

Несколько секунд он продолжал находиться в этой прострации, затем его мозг очнулся, а глаза уставились прямо на меня.

Он буквально пожирал меня взглядом, как вдруг заключил меня в крепкие объятия. Он наклонился ко мне так быстро, что я даже не успел этого осознать, он быстро обернул свои руки вокруг меня. Они обездвижили мое тело, но мне все же удалось обнять его в ответ.

Мне не стоило его обнимать, но я не могу устоять. Он такой теплый, его хватка такая сильная, будто он пытается выкачать из меня весь воздух, но это так приятно. Я даже не знаю, как это объяснить, но мне так нравится то, как он держит меня сейчас: его подбородок на моем плече, а голова прижата к моей. 

Эти объятия долгие, ведь все внимание обращено к человеку с простреленным плечом, а я никак не могу осознать всю ситуацию. Все, что я понимаю, — это как близко тело Джерарда находится к моему. С тем парнем все будет в порядке, задето только плечо. А Джерард мог умереть.

Хотя почему я беспокоюсь об этом? Это вообще моя работа, но именно я оказался его спасителем. 

Он отпускает меня не так быстро, но мне все равно. Надеюсь, мое лицо не такое радостное, ведь эти объятия — просто что-то с чем-то.

— Я не могу поверить, что ты спас... — Он никак не может подобрать слов. — Спасибо тебе большое. 

— Ну, не за что. Все-таки тебя пытались убить, — отвечаю я.

Его лицо становится слегка озадаченным. 

— Черт, а ты прав!

— С тобой все будет в порядке, пока мы прячемся здесь, — говорю я, чтобы немного успокоить парня.

— Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен? — испуганно спрашивает он. Я видел это раньше. Ведь я зародил в нем этот страх. Так больно видеть это чувство в его глазах.

— Математика. Единственный угол, откуда можно было сделать подобный выстрел, — там, — говорю я, указывая в скрытое от нас направление.

— У меня всегда было плохо с математикой, — отвечает Джерард. — А тот, кого подстрелили? С ним все хорошо?

Если честно, с математикой у меня тоже всегда были проблемы, но я знаю технику стрельбы, так что мне несложно определить, откуда был сделан выстрел. 

Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину с пробитым плечом, но с ним действительно все не так уж и плохо. Очевидно, он не перенес каких-либо сильных повреждений.

— С ним все будет хорошо, обычное плечевое ранение.

— Где он? Мне нужно извиниться, — произносит Джерард и начинает подниматься с места, но я сразу же тяну его назад. Я не должен подпустить его в поле видимости. 

— Извиниться за что? Что ты был мишенью или что не умер?

— Ну... Нет, я просто, им должен был оказаться я, — говорит Джерард.

— Нет, не должен был. Ты бы погиб, Джерард. — Мое дыхание перехватывает на этой фразе. Он действительно практически умер. Я бы не смог простить себя, если бы он погиб. Я, черт, я не это имею в виду! Как бы я простил себя за то, что это не я был тем, кто отнял его жизнь?

Что-то в этом вопросе меня раздражает, словно кошки скребут в душе, так что я замолкаю. Я не был уверен, чего я жду, пока сижу здесь, с ним, ведь сюда едет полиция. Я задумался и забыл, что кто-то точно вызовет копов. 

Я точно не смогу справиться с ними. Меня никогда не допрашивали, тем более, сейчас я не подозреваемый, а свидетель. Я обычный человек, как и все остальные здесь. К тому же я стоял рядом с Джерардом и спас его.

— Прошу прощения, господа, мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов о произошедшем, — произносит женский голос, и тут я вижу перед собой полицейского. Мы до сих пор выглядим как дебилы под этим столом. 

— Вы можете подняться, мы обнаружили место выстрела, и преступник уже успел сбежать, — уверяет нас женщина.

Мы киваем, Джерард быстро поднимается и подает мне руку. На мгновение я держу его руку так, как представлял до этого, хоть я чуть и не выскользнул из нее, так как наши ладони потные. Но то самое электричество между нами есть до сих пор.

Как только я поднимаюсь, то сразу же вытираю ладони о брюки, чтобы избавиться от этого неприятного чувства влаги.

После пары минут дачи показаний, Джерард начал меня буквально боготворить перед ней за то, что я спас ему жизнь, так что она наконец-то отстает от нас. 

— Мистер Уэй, Вы наверняка являлись его целью, — произносит полицейский. Она блондинка, выглядит очень уставшей, но действительно хочет помочь. 

— Да, наверное, — отвечает Джерард. Он вздыхает, и я вижу, как его кадык сам по себе вжимается в глотку. 

— Ну, а Вы знаете, кто пытается убить Джерарда? Имя хотя бы? — спрашиваю я. Мне нужно знать того, кто желает ему смерти. Тогда бы я смог найти их и разубедить. Ну или напугать их до смерти. 

— Мы не знаем, кто именно, но мы практически уверены в личности киллера, — отвечает она. Думаю, они решат, что сегодняшний снайпер тот же человек, что пытался убить его до этого. Но это не так, ведь первым был я. Кто-то еще стрелял в Джерарда, а они присвоили этому выстрелу мое имя.

— Кто? — задает вопрос Джерард.

— Мы не знаем его настоящего имени, но он известен как «Энигма».

— В смысле вы не знаете, кто он? — спрашивает Джерард.

— Сам киллер отвечает за непосредственное убийство. Мы в первую очередь стараемся найти заказчика. А что о «Энигме», то он хорош. Очень хорош. На его руках кровь как минимум тридцати человек, может, и больше.

Так, они знают, кто я. Даже не знаю, гордиться мне или нервничать. Я же сохраняю нейтральное выражение лица. 

— Если он настолько хорош, почему он промазывает уже в третий раз? — вновь спрашивает Джерард. Эй, это было только дважды! Тот парень был не мной. Он моя замена! О Боже, меня заменили. Это так унизительно.

— Мы пока не знаем, но я настоятельно вам рекомендую согласиться на личную охрану, — произносит она.

— Думаю, это хорошая идея, Джерард. Мне не хочется, чтобы ты пострадал, — говорю я. Пострадал от кого-либо, кроме меня.

— Я не хочу, чтобы моя жизнь превращалась в этот кошмар! Мне хочется сохранить свое личное пространство, — отвечает Джерард.

— У тебя не будет никакой приватной жизни, если ты будешь мертв, — поправляю я. Я хочу, чтобы он жил. Эм, ну, я о том, чтобы он погиб от моей руки, и я забрал бы деньги. Не потому, что я забочусь о нем. 

— Насколько серьезно это будет? — спрашивает Джерард.

— Несколько человек вокруг Вашего дома, и кто-то будет с Вами целые сутки.

— И надолго это? — снова задает вопрос Джерард, выглядя нерешительным.

— Пока мы не найдем заказчика убийства, — грустно отвечает полицейский, смотря на Джерарда с искренним сожалением в глазах. Все сопереживают этому несчастному засранцу. Даже тот, кто должен его убить, даже мне хочется защитить его.

— Пожалуйста, Джерард? — произношу я. Если они будут снаружи дома, я с легкостью застрелю его с глушителем. Будет непросто, но не невозможно. Я знаком с азами ограбления, так что смогу проникнуть в его дом. Знаю, я думаю как последняя скотина, но вы действительно не знаете, насколько я хорош в своем деле. Я практически лучший в своей сфере. 

— Ладно, — отвечает побежденный Джерард. 

— Верное решение, — произносит полицейский. — Спасибо Вам за показания. 

Она уходит и начинает что-то говорить по рации. Думаю, она вызывает охрану для Джерарда. 

Как только она точно перестает нас слышать, Джерард сразу же поворачивается ко мне с вопросом:

— Фрэнк, я знаю, это звучит глупо, но мне страшно ночевать одному сегодня. 

— Что? О, нет, это совсем не глупо. Я и сам побаиваюсь теперь.

— Может, ты останешься со мной сегодня? — спрашивает Джерард. — У меня есть гостевая комната, мне просто нужен кто-то еще в квартире.

— Ну, да, конечно. Только мне нужно будет заскочить к себе и забрать кое-какие вещи, — отвечаю я. Кажется, сегодня ночью мы с Джерардом останемся вдвоем. А если это так, мне понадобится мой пистолет.


	9. Things Have Changed For Me, And That's Okay

— Нет, я в порядке, — Джерард говорит с кем-то по телефону, когда я возвращаюсь в такси. Мне потребовалось около двадцати минут, чтобы переодеться и захватить пистолет. Также я успел связаться со своим клиентом, чтобы выяснить, что это, черт возьми, вообще было такое.

Все, что они сказали мне, это то, что я действую слишком медленно. Я уверен, что я все еще пытался прикончить его. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь взял эти деньги, кроме меня. Это мое, и я хочу, чтобы только мне заплатили за это.

— Майки, я в порядке! — раздраженно говорит Джерард в телефон. — Нет, он в порядке, ему попали в плечо.

Мне не слышно, кто на другом конце провода, но не слишком трудно догадаться, кто это. Таксист отъезжает от моего дома и начинает движение в сторону квартиры Джерарда. Я никогда там не был прежде, но я видел ее очень много раз, находясь за ее пределами.

— Ну, Фрэнк спас меня, — говорит Джерард, и я слегка краснею. Я чувствую себя немного странно, разъезжая с ним в одной машине и держа за пазухой пистолет. Я переоделся из костюма в простой свитер и джинсы, по крайней мере, это удобнее.

— Нет, я не знаю, он просто увидел лазерную точку и... — Предполагаю, что Майки перебивает его. Джерард закатывает глаза и смотрит на меня, улыбаясь. Он такой чертовски милый, даже когда раздражен.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я не буду выходить из дома, — говорит Джерард, после того как Майки, по-видимому, дает ему указание оставаться дома. — Да, я занавешу все окна.

— Нет, тебе не нужно приезжать, Фрэнк останется со мной на всю ночь, — продолжает он. Я снова краснею. Это звучит так двусмысленно, и я, Господи Боже, надеюсь, что Майки не подумает ничего такого.

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем Джерард, в конце концов, вешает трубку, когда кто-то снова звонит. Сколько людей, которых он знает, должны позвонить ему в десять часов вечера?

Джерард стонет, когда видит очередной вызов, и одними губами произносит: "Менеджер". Этот звонок длился не так долго, как предыдущий, он просто быстро объясняет, что происходит, и вешает трубку.

— Знаешь, ты не можешь винить людей в том, что они о тебе беспокоятся, — говорю я.

— Я волнуюсь, но то, чего у меня нет, — защиты. Думаешь, я хочу быть застреленным? Майки, видимо, думает, что я веду себя недостаточно безопасно.

— Ну, он не ошибается, когда говорит, чтобы ты оставался дома.

— О Боже, ты же не собираешься меня опекать? — спрашивает Джерард, выглядя совершенно безнадежно.

— Эм, нет, — отвечаю я. — Просто... Джерард, я не хочу, чтобы тебе причинили боль.

Как раз вовремя, потому что машина останавливается, как только я договариваю, и отворачиваюсь, чтобы скрыть свои горящие щеки. Я быстро выхожу из машины и протягиваю руки к лицу, пытаясь стереть это недоразумение. Я убираю их и осматриваюсь.

Несмотря на то, что это опасно, я всегда любил Нью-Йорк в ночное время. Городские огни, звук проезжающих мимо машин. Это действительно успокаивает меня.

— Ты действительно уверен в том, чтобы остаться здесь, Фрэнк? Потому что я могу попросить Майки или...

— Нет, все в порядке, — говорю я и делаю все возможное, чтобы улыбнуться, и позволяю ему вести меня внутрь здания.

Он живет в гораздо более приличном доме, чем я, с более ухоженным холлом, к тому же дверь у него была из хорошей древесины, не то что моя на расшатанных петлях.

Он ведет меня на третий этаж, затем вытаскивает связку ключей, открывая дверь.

Он жестом приглашает меня в свою квартиру, которая гораздо приятнее, чем моя.

Вместо крошечной кухни у него просто огромнейшая, оборудованная кухня, которая выглядит так, будто ее и вовсе не используют. В гостиной стоит большой, гладкий и тонкий телевизор. Махровый ковер, на котором стоит журнальный столик, что отделяет телевизор и диван, и кофейный столик по левую сторону подлокотника, все было таким уютным. Огромная книжная полка, стоящая по правый борт от телевизора, наполненный кассетами с фильмами ужасов. Я учусь не удивляться различным выпадам Джерарда.

Уже глядя на комнату, я могу сказать, что она могла быть разработана женской особью или кем-то, кто имел женские замашки, потому что все это выглядит не очень-то по-мужски. Моя гипотеза говорит о том, что Джерард немного гей.

Я занавешиваю окна шторами по нескольким причинам: первая — я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь стрелял в него, вторая — я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел, как я стреляю в него. Он кое-что не учел: его реальная угроза стоит в нескольких футах от него и этой же угрозе потребуется некоторое время, чтобы прикончить его.

Я наблюдаю за ним, и он так уязвим. Я могу сделать один чистый выстрел. Это так просто. Ничто не помешает мне. Мне просто нужно нажать на курок, и все. Это даже не вызовет никаких трудностей. Это очень просто.

Здесь никого нет, кроме меня и Джерарда. Он повернут ко мне спиной, и я могу так легко испачкать его ковер его же собственной кровью. У меня нет причин нервничать или бояться. Мне просто нужно нажать на курок. Просто нажать. Лишь слегка надавить. Это даже не потребует какого-либо усердия, я мог бы просто выстрелить, и он бы просто упал.

Я не знаю, почему я все еще стою здесь, смотря на него. Почему я просто не могу сделать этого? Почему? Мне нужны эти деньги, он просто еще одна жертва. Он всего лишь человек, такой же, как и я, так почему я не могу нажать на курок?

Я не могу.

Я не могу сделать это.

Я чувствую, как в животе что-то резко опускается, как камень. Я не могу. В этот раз ничто не может помешать мне. На этот раз нет никаких причин, по которым я мог бы вздрогнуть или почувствовать необходимость остановиться. Я просто не могу сделать это.

Я не не могу выстрелить в Джерарда Уэя. У меня нет никаких с этим проблем. Я физически не могу сделать это. Почему?

Я никогда не чувствовал себя так, как сейчас. Это мое тело протестует против меня, чтобы убил его, и моя голова знает, что я должен это сделать, но я просто не могу. Я не могу.

Я знаю, что я не смогу отвернуться от него сейчас, когда я провел с ним столько времени, выполняя это чертово задание, но нет никакого здравого объяснения тому, почему я не могу выстрелить в Джерарда.

Я едва осознаю, что опускаю пистолет вниз, ставя его на предохранитель, и складываю в карман. Я никогда не смогу причинить ему боль. Ничто в этом мире не причинит боль этому человеку. Ни деньги, ни репутация. Нет никаких причин, чтобы убить такого невинного человека.

Две недели назад я знал, что облажался. И это только подтверждает. Я даже не могу убить красноволосого лузера. Либо я просто не хочу. Мое сердце говорит, чтобы я оставил его в живых, мое тело говорит, что я не могу убить его, и мой мозг говорит, что я должен сделать это, но я склонен прислушиваться к своему сердцу.

Есть только один вывод, который я сделал из этого озарения. С сегодняшнего дня и последующие я не трону Джерарда. Я не могу, я просто хочу видеть его живым. Я хочу видеть его улыбку, как он болеет, плачет, смеется. Я хочу видеть все это. Я не хочу, чтобы он был холодным, бледным, бездыханным телом.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Джерард, оборачиваясь ко мне лицом впервые за все это время. Он нахмурился, сдвинув брови к переносице.

— Да, — киваю я и усмехаюсь. — Я в порядке.

***

 

Здесь темно, и я едва могу различить что-то в тускло освещенном коридоре. Сейчас полпятого утра, и я спотыкаюсь о ковер, что лежит в коридоре. Я устал и чувствую, что готов упасть в обморок от истощения, но не останавливаюсь.

По левую сторону от меня дверь, из-под которой прорываются тонкие лучи искусственного света, освещая противоположную стенку, но я прохожу мимо, идя к назначенной цели. Этот коридор кажется абсурдно длинным. Такое ощущение, что я иду по нему в течение долгих месяцев и лет, даже если я здесь нахожусь секунду или две.

Дверь в конце коридора заперта, и я протягиваю руку вперед, чтобы ухватиться за дверную ручку. Она заперта потому, что это безопасно. Я вздыхаю и выуживаю скрепку из кармана, и это странно, потому что я не помню, когда прихватил с собой скрепки, но не обращаю на это внимания. Я шарю маленькой скрепкой в замке дверной ручки буквально секунду, но замок не трудно взломать. Это не тот замок, который будет держать злоумышленников, это тот вид замка, который будет держать вашего любопытного брата подальше от вашей комнаты.

Дверь открывается без характерного звука. Я открываю дверь и тихо шагаю в комнату. Здесь почти так же темно, как и в коридоре. Желтый свет фонаря, что просвечивал сквозь шторы, помогает хоть что-то разглядеть в темноте комнаты.

Воздух, что вытекал из кондиционера, легко раздувал полы штор. Я смотрю на этот танец ткани и встряхиваю голову, вспоминая, зачем я здесь.

Я обращаю внимание на рисунок, мирно лежащий поверх покрывала. Его лицо повернуто в мою сторону, но он спит. Он такой красивый, когда спит, не зная и не заботясь о том, что кто-то за ним наблюдает. Заметно легкое покачивание его груди, и я смотрю на него в течение нескольких секунд, теряясь в прострации.

Во сне он похож на ребенка. Такой же невинный и безмятежный.

Светящиеся цифры будильника рядом с ним позволяют мне увидеть его. Его красные волосы не совсем сочетаются с цветом цифр на табло.

Надо продолжить дело, я тянусь к своему пистолету, что мирно лежал в кармане. Недолго думая, я направляю ствол туда, где должно быть сердце, и стреляю.

Выстрел отскакивает от стен комнаты и просачивается сквозь оконные рамы, распространяя звук по всему кварталу. Движение под одеялом заставляет мое сердце пропустить удар, вместо того чтобы выстрелить в сердце, я попал в живот.

Его глаза резко распахиваются, и он смотрит прямо на меня. Он смотрит так ужасающе, как будто я воображение. Мне не нравится, как он сейчас выглядит: преданным, разочарованным.

Он смотрит на меня, а его рука скользит по его телу туда, куда он был ранен, и когда он подносит руку к ране, его пальцы окрашиваются в ярко-красный цвет, намного ярче, чем его волосы.

Глядя на свои пальцы в течение нескольких мгновений, он поднимает взгляд на меня, готовый разрыдаться. Его карие глаза теряют искру, и я вижу там не только физическую боль, но и эмоциональную.

— Фрэнк? — спрашивает он слабым голосом.

Я не отвечаю. Я не знаю, как говорить. Я тот, кто только что застрелил его, что я могу сказать в свое оправдание?

— Ты? — спрашивает он, и я вижу, как свет гаснет в его глазах и как тонкая блестящая ниточка стекает по его щеке.

— Все это время? — продолжает он, и я не знаю, что чувствовать.

Мне не нравится видеть его таким: разочарованным и преданным. Ему мучительно больно. Я не знаю, как это чувствуется, я никогда не был подстрелен, но, думаю, это не очень приятно.

Я решил забрать все его страдания, и я поднимаю руку вверх, приготовившись выстрелить во второй раз.

Он умоляюще смотрит на оружие.

— Пожалуйста? Нет, Фрэнк, — бормочет он, но я отрицательно качаю головой и снова стреляю. И снова. Выстрел был оглушительным, сжимающим голову.

Я просыпаюсь от того, что кто-то звонит в дверь, не от выстрела. Колотит, колотит, колотит. Настойчивый звонок заставляет меня хотеть бросить что-то острое в того, кто сейчас выебывает мне мозги. Я лежу на диване, потому что было бы странно, если бы я ночевал в комнате для гостей. Я знаю, что я немного придирчивый, но мне просто не нравится эта идея.

Сон, который я видел, заставляет меня покрыться мурашками, но я тут же забываю про него, когда слышу голос Джерарда. Я даже не хочу вспоминать его лицо, когда я выстрелил.

— Кто это, блять, такой умный? Я им сейчас пропишу! — кричит Джерард из своей комнаты. Я склонен согласиться с ним и придерживаю свою голову, чтобы посмотреть на то, как он быстро топает из своей комнаты. Его волосы на голове выглядят сексуально, и вы даже не представляете, как часто я хочу видеть эти волосы по утрам.

Джерард — потому что он взрослый мужчина, принимающий важные решения в своей жизни, — носит пижамные штаны со "Звездными Войнами". Очень сексуально. На самом деле, не очень. Но мне нравится.

Я наполовину выглядываю из-под спинки дивана, наблюдая за тем, как он подходит к двери, смотрит в глазок, вздыхает и открывает дверь.

— Что тебе надо в такое раннее время? — спрашивает Джерард у человека, что стоит в дверном проеме. Джерард закрывает его своей спиной, но я могу сказать, что это Майки.

Я не сказал ему ни слова с последней нашей встречи, но он кажется достаточно милым, но очень тихим.

— Ты понимаешь, что сейчас уже полдень? — спрашивает Майки. Я пытаюсь вспомнить, какой сегодня день, но я уверен, что сейчас утро четверга. Может, и не уверен, но плевать.

— Рано, — Джерард хмурится и разворачивается, оставляя Майки топтаться на пороге квартиры.

— Спасибо за приветствие, — говорит он. Я вытягиваю голову чуть выше, чтобы заметить, как он держал в руках пакеты с продуктами. Я не пойму, все Уэи используют деревья-убивающие-пакеты?

— Зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает Джерард. Он закатывает глаза и указывает на Майки, заставляя меня улыбнуться. Он такой милый, как сейчас. Не пытается произвести впечатление, наедине с теми, кому плевать на то, как он выглядит. Очевидно, он не должен усердно работать над своим внешним видом, так как он и так безбожно привлекателен, но все равно приятно видеть его таким... естественным?

— Ты под домашним арестом, пока они не найдут того парня, который пытается убить тебя, — говорит Майки, небрежно бросая сумки на кухонный стол, предварительно закрыв за собой дверь и дважды прокрутив ключ в замке.

— Ты слишком сильно беспокоишься, — стонет Джерард, потирая глаза.

— У меня только один брат! — говорит Майки и здоровается со мной, как только замечает мое присутствие: — Привет, Фрэнк.

— И что это значит — нахождение под домашним арестом? — спрашивает Джерард, глядя на Майки с невероятным энтузиазмом.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты покидал порог дома, если тебе что-то нужно. Я принесу тебе, если надо, — говорит Майки, указывая на пакеты, — просто скажи мне, если тебе что-то понадобится.

— Ты относишься ко мне так, будто я больной или будто мне только что отхерачили ноги!

— Я отношусь к тебе так, как относится тот, кто хочет тебя прикончить! — раздражается Майки.

Осознание того, что я решил сохранить ему жизнь прошлой ночью, бьет меня по лицу, как кирпич. Теперь, когда наступило утро, я мог бы подумать о том, что сделал неправильный выбор, и забрать его обратно, но кажется, что из-за этого решения я становлюсь более... чутким?.. Я не собираюсь убивать Джерарда, и я создал мир, где я смирился с этим. Теперь это кажется таким очевидным — что я никогда не собирался убивать Джерарда. Как я раньше не понимал того, что это была моя судьба?

— Майки прав, — говорю я устало. Мой голос звучит так, будто я только что проснулся.

— Спасибо, Фрэнк, — говорит Майки и смотрит на Джерарда, выглядя чемпионом.

— Будете продолжать в том же духе — убийство все-таки случится, только вот жертвой буду не я, понятно? — говорит Джерард, выглядя раздраженным.


	10. One Way Or Another I'm Gonna Find Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик: Peeping_Tom

— Джерард, если я тебе больше тут не нужен, то мне надо идти, — говорю я.

— Ох, Фрэнки, ну почему? — О, ну вот, пожалуйста, он снова говорит «Фрэнки». Кажется, кусочек меня только что умер где-то внутри, в хорошем смысле.

Я смотрю на часы — уже семь вечера. Джерард сидит рядом со мной на диване и хмурится, он явно огорчен моими словами. Мне не хочется уходить, но и навязываться надолго мне тоже не нужно.

— Джерард, — устало рычу я, — Майки сказал, что сегодня останется с тобой. Я тебе не нужен!

— Ну да, только я хочу, чтобы ты остался, вот с Майки у меня просто нет выбора, — говорит он, а у меня голова кружится от этих слов. Майки ушел полчаса назад, чтобы собрать себе вещи на ночь. Я действительно хочу остаться с Джерардом, но мне не хочется оказаться навязчивым. Проблема в том, что он сейчас здесь, я сейчас здесь, и сейчас мне нужно его убивать, у меня не осталось ни одной причины быть с ним или хотя бы быть рядом с ним. Мне не хочется мелькать перед ним долго, я могу надоесть ему.

— Ну пожалуйста, — говорит Джерард и усиленно моргает. Он как гребаный гипнотизер, Богом клянусь. Джерард мог бы стать магом. Он бы просил зал увидеть, как он вытаскивает кролика из шляпы, и все бы увидели.

— Господи, Джерард! — вздыхаю я. — Ладно.

— Ты останешься? — произносит он, выглядя до предела взволнованным.

Я угрюмо киваю, а он сразу улыбается. Проходит секунда, и я больше не понимаю, что происходит. Кажется, я схожу с ума.

Потому что в одно мгновение я просто сижу рядом с ним, а в другое — он целует меня.

И, ох, черт, он целует меня. Вот дерьмо. Вот дерьмо. Дерьмо!

Вот правда. Он правда целует меня. Это действительно Джерард, и это действительно я и... Блять.

Самое ужасное в том, что этот парень умеет целоваться. Я никогда не мог определить, хорошо человек целуется или нет, но Джерард определенно был на высоте.

Я не могу сдерживаться и отвечаю на поцелуй, потому что он невероятно хорош в этом. Мой желудок скручивает. Что он творит со мной? Он заставляет меня терять всякий контроль.

Я ведь должен убить его. Ну, должен был. Я этого не сделаю. Хотя сейчас отличный момент. Просто потрясающий. Я бы просто вытащил пушку и приставил ствол к его виску, но я не могу. Не могу и не буду, и конечно же, не хочу.

Но и целовать его мне тоже нельзя. Это все слишком быстро, я пока не разобрался в себе, так что этого просто не может сейчас происходить.

Мне требуется минута, чтобы собраться с мыслями и оттолкнуть его. Хотя мне этого не хотелось. Я бы сделал все что угодно, только бы не отталкивать его.

— Нет, Джерард, — бормочу я, уставившись на свои ладони.

Мне не хватает смелости посмотреть на него, он наверняка выглядит разбитым. Я бы тоже так себя чувствовал. Я ответил на поцелуй, кому бы не было теперь больно?

— Я думал... Я решил, что... — говорит он, но не может закончить предложение, а от этого только хуже.

— Мне жаль, Джерард. Мне жаль. — О Боже, как же мне жаль, я поднимаю голову и также стараюсь не смотреть на него.

— Ты ответил на поцелуй, — говорит он, так тихо, что я едва могу слышать.

— Я не могу смешивать работу, и, ну, ты понял, — говорю я. Это самая настоящая правда, но он не догадывается, о какой своей работе я сейчас говорю, пусть продолжает думать, что я журналист. 

— Я тебе не нравлюсь, я понимаю, — бубнит он, и тут мне становится по-настоящему не по себе.

Он больше ничего не говорит, а я поворачиваюсь к нему, но это большая ошибка. Он будто подстреленный щенок, которого я еще и пнул ногой. Я пнул щенка.

Я хочу сказать ему, что все это неправда, но я не знаю как. Пусть лучше думает, что он мне не нравится. Это больно, и я ненавижу эту мысль, но так будет лучше.

— Мне нужно идти, — произношу я и встаю. Какое клише. Я парень, который сбегает от трудных ситуаций. О Боже, я просто отвратительный человек. Я это знал давно, но теперь я хуже еще раз в десять. Это Джерард, это все он. Он совершенен. Кто бы смог его обидеть?

Я выхожу из квартиры до того, как понимаю, что вообще способен передвигаться. Я иду по коридору, опустив голову.

Черт, я только что убежал от самого горячего парня в мире. Я идиот. Хотя это не новость.

И все-таки, какой же я идиот. Невероятно тупой и законченный дебил. Такой тупой, что мне даже больно об этом думать.

Пока я размышляю о своей тупости, то чуть не врезаюсь во что-то. Точнее, в кого-то.

— Ого, Фрэнк. — Этим кем-то оказывается Майки. У него все то же непроницаемое выражение лица. Интересно, у него вообще есть способность двигать мышцами лица? Сейчас не самое подходящее время для подобных размышлений. Мне просто хочется поскорее уйти отсюда, чтобы постараться восстановиться за ближайшие сутки. 

— Прости, мне нужно идти, — в спешке произношу я, — скажи Джерарду, что мне жаль.

— Почему тебе жаль? — спрашивает Майки, пока я ухожу.

— Просто скажи ему, — говорю я, выходя на ночную улицу.

Я не знаю, что мне делать, не знаю, куда идти. Не думаю, что мне сейчас стоит возвращаться в свою квартиру. Мне не по себе, я напуган. У меня чувство, что я должен вернуться в его дом, но уже поздно, к тому же там Майки. Не могу поверить, что я так просто ушел от него.

Я никогда не был размазней. Я борец. С другой стороны, мое поведение полностью меняется, когда я с Джерардом. Он делает меня другим человеком. Я даже не понимаю кем.

Мне кажется, я забыл, кем являюсь на самом деле, как только полностью растворился в роли наемного убийцы. Я не мог вспомнить самого себя до того, как попытался представиться другим человеком. Это был ложный Фрэнк, когда я впервые вошел в ту кофейню две недели назад, но Джерард помог мне вновь обрести себя. С Джерардом я тот, кто я есть. Сырой, настоящий Фрэнк. Я ни киллер, ни журналист под прикрытием, я просто Фрэнк. Я Фрэнк, которому нравится играть на гитаре, который постоянно слушает The Smiths. Как ему удалось так быстро вернуть настоящего меня?

Довольно сложно теперь сказать, кем я теперь являюсь без Джерарда рядом. Кто я, когда Джерард не смотрит? Я думал, что знаю... Но я не представляю себя киллером, больше нет. Это Энигма. Часть моей души, Энигма, она была теперь захвачена одним чертовым придурком со своими чертовыми комиксами. 

И я не помню, когда «чертов придурок» стал синонимом к «Джерард Уэй», но это так. Эти два словосочетания теперь значат одно и то же. 

Не знаю, куда я решил направиться, но тут я обнаруживаю себя в метро. Иногда мне нравится ездить по разным маршрутам, чтобы привести в порядок мысли. Каждый раз, когда я оказываюсь в вагоне, моя голова сразу же начинает ясно работать. 

Мне нравится описывать историями людей вокруг себя, это помогает расслабиться. Я просто наблюдаю за ними и стараюсь воспроизвести их истории.

Например, тот парень, что сидит напротив меня и постоянно проверяет свой мобильный, — будущий отец, который ожидает рождение ребенка. Его жена родит в ближайшие пару дней, так что он постоянно проверяет телефон на пропущенные вызовы. Возможно, он остался на работе чуть подольше, ведь скоро возьмет отпуск из-за рождения ребенка. Он не ел, но голоден, он ждет, что его жена позвонит и попросит купить что-то для ужина. Он надеется, что у него будет девочка, он только и представляет себе день, когда она впервые сядет на велосипед. Он нервничает, ему тяжело ждать.

Я совершенно ничего не знаю об этом человеке, но это тот, кем он является в моей голове. Это помогает мне уйти из реальности, пока я придумываю людям несуществующие жизни. 

Спустя час у меня начинает кружиться голова, так что я выхожу на ближайшей к своему дому остановке. Я выбежал из метро и оказался за пять кварталов от дома, но я не прочь прогуляться. 

Я не живу на Форт-Ноксе или в подобном дерьме, но и не в замшелом Бронксе, так что здесь не так людно, да и улицы не кишат всякими бандитами. Это не самое безопасное место в мире, но, учитывая то, что это все-таки Нью-Йорк, здесь довольно спокойно. 

Как только я захожу в свою квартиру, то сразу же бегу к компьютеру и отправляю сообщение. Я больше не могу заниматься этим, лучше я сразу отправлю деньги их владельцу. Я получил совсем небольшой аванс для этого задания, но я не могу оставить себе эти деньги. Ради Джерарда я должен избавиться от них.

Я говорю клиенту, что отказываюсь от задания, и как только мое сообщение отправлено, я тяжело вздыхаю. Нет обратной дороги. Теперь я не должен убивать Джерарда Уэя. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы другой убийца не добрался до него, хотя я и не могу спросить у бывшего клиента имени другого киллера. Это будет подозрительно.

Я снова вздыхаю и начинаю очищать мою настенную доску от заметок про Джерарда. Я складываю их в тонкую папку и прячу ее в свой тайник под паркетной доской.

Пока я убираюсь, то замечаю на полу какую-то бумажку, так что я сразу же ее поднимаю. Это лист с инструкциями убийства Джерарда. Этот листок, как и остальные пару документов, лежал под этой секретной частью моего паркета. Такое ощущение, что я занимаюсь его делом уже года. Неужели я и вправду знаю Джерарда так недолго? Всего пару недель? Он заставляет меня думать, что я знаю его года.

Я смотрю на этот документ несколько секунд, пока до меня доходит, что там есть заметка, написанная от руки. Кто-то напечатал этот лист и что-то записал на нем своей рукой. Возможно, там остались отпечатки. У меня не будет другого шанса, чтобы идентифицировать автора списка. С другой стороны, у меня нет доступа к базе отпечатков. 

К сожалению, я уже прикоснулся к этому листу, так что мои отпечатки также остались на нем. Но кое-что я еще могу сделать с этой бумагой.

Несложно сделать копии подобного документа. На нем есть текст, написанный от руки, по почерку будет возможно определить человека, того, кто хочет убить Джерарда. Я беру пару одноразовых перчаток и делаю копию. Теперь мои отпечатки пальцев будет невозможно распознать. Я кладу копию в конверт и запечатываю его, распечатываю адрес и наклеиваю, чтобы опять же не оставить свой собственный почерк. 

Как только дубликат полностью готов, я сжигаю оригинал в своей печке. Это занимает немного времени, но в итоге документ оборачивается в черный пепел. 

Как только оригинал испаряется, я беру конверт и выхожу из квартиры. Я долго иду вниз по улице, натыкаюсь на почтовый ящик и бросаю туда письмо. Естественно, я не указал адрес отправителя, но все-таки лучше отправить его из дальнего почтового ящика. 

Полиция скоро получит конверт, так что и расследование будет развиваться куда быстрее. Так им будет намного легче найти того ублюдка. Для меня важнее всего — обеспечить безопасность Джерарда. Даю вам слово — Джерард доживет до четвертого сезона «Шерлока». Он нужен мне живым. Любой ценой.


	11. What Makes A Monster?

Мне позвонили около восьми часов утра, что просто невозможно. Насколько хорошо я знаю Джерарда — он никогда не поднимется с кровати раньше одиннадцати утра. Это Джерард, если мой Caller ID (Caller ID является услугой телефонного обслуживания, она позволяет получить номер вызывающего абонента — прим. перевод.) меня не обманывает. Я не могу сделать это сейчас, так что я отклоняю входящий вызов. Мне нужно немного поспать. Мне нужно время, чтобы разобраться в себе — что я и буду делать в ближайшие несколько дней, — так что мне нужно отдохнуть столько, сколько мне позволят.

Я кладу телефон на тумбочку, снова проваливаясь в сон, но через пятнадцать минут он снова звонит. Ебучий Джерард. Разве он не понимает, что сейчас рано? Я не хочу ни с кем говорить, пока я не посплю, по крайней мере, восемь часов.

Я просто хочу спать! Я выключаю телефон, потому что, скорее всего, будучи сонным, я скажу что-нибудь такое, о чем потом пожалею. Может быть, я признаюсь ему в вечной любви, или, может быть, я скажу ему, чтобы он отъебался от меня на веки вечные. Я очень непредсказуемый, когда сонный. 

Мне удается выжать из себя еще час сна, пока я снова не просыпаюсь. Я не могу заснуть, так что с таким же успехом я могу просто встать с кровати. Такой ранний подъем означает то, что мне нужна просто бешеная доза кофеина. После чашки кофе и черствого куска хлеба, который я нашел в своей кладовой, я нахожусь в таком состоянии, чтобы, по крайней мере, начать делать хоть что-то полезное. 

Хотя я даже и не знаю, что мне делать. На данный момент я не пытаюсь никого убить. На самом-то деле, я мог бы сейчас начать писать статью о Джерарде. Звучит так, словно это какая-то невероятно тяжелая работа. Я не в настроении, чтобы делать сегодня что-то сверхтрудное.

Я мог бы попытаться найти новое дело. Что-то быстрое и легковыполнимое, что-то, что помогло бы мне попытаться вернуться в игру. Такое чувство, будто я вечность назад взял задание, хотя не так давно у меня было поручение грохнуть Джерарда. Я не уверен, хочу ли я заниматься тем же, чем занимался раньше.

Я бездумно начинаю листать дело на Джерарда. Я не знаю, зачем я это делаю, это меня немного утешает. Я действительно не знаю, что ищу, я просто хочу увидеть его.

Может, я должен перезвонить ему. Может, я должен пойти к нему.

Я включаю свой телефон, продолжая мысленно спорить с самим собой.

Независимо от того, как сильно я пытаюсь себя утешить в том, что это морально не навредит кому-либо, зная, что я за человек. Я — человек, который убивает людей. Я — бездушный человек, который смотрит в прицел своей винтовки и забирает чью-то жизнь. Я — человек, который пощадил парня лишь потому, что он милый. Это происходит со мной сейчас, потому что люди, которых я убил в прошлом, возможно, были милыми. Они, возможно, пожертвовали на благотворительность или спасли жизнь младенцу. Я мог убить следующего президента, не дав ему даже и подумать. 

Сейчас этот глупый парень впорхнул в мою жизнь, заставляя меня понимать, каким я был все это время черствым. Что, если я убил кого-то, кто был таким же удивительным, как и Джерард? Я, наверное, убил чью-то невесту. Чьего-то ребенка. Чьего-то лучшего друга или дядю, или тетю, или кузена. Я убил так много людей, и от этого становится больнее.

Почему я понял это только сейчас?

Я был в этой игре в течение почти трех лет. Это должно было поставить на мне клеймо плохого человека, но такое чувство, будто осознание ситуации приходит ко мне только сейчас. Как мне дальше жить с самим собой? Как сделать так, чтобы не чувствовать той саднящей боли, из-за которой я понимаю, что я стал причиной множеств похорон? Люди, которые были ближе к жертвам, чем я к Джерарду, и я просто забрал эту жизнь. И ради чего? Денег? В этом весь я?

Я просто убивал людей ради себя, но чем я хуже этих людей? Что дает мне право жить, когда они не живы? Я убийца. Количества крови на моих руках достаточно, чтобы вынести мне пару десятков смертных приговоров. 

"Что я?" — вот лучший вопрос. Я даже не уверен в том, что я человек. Я убиваю людей. Это неправильно. Независимо от того, кто вы или какие обстоятельства сложились, убийство всегда было неправильным.

Я пытаюсь убедить себя, что я не виноват, потому что я не тот, кто хочет держать на своих руках мертвого человека, но, в конце концов, я тот, кто нажимает на курок. В конце концов, это мои действия, которые лишают людей их жизней. Я, может быть, кто-то между убийцей и не убийцей, но я не могу это прекратить. Я никогда ничего не делаю, чтобы предотвратить чью-то смерть. 

Джерард не заслуживает этого. Джерард заслуживает кого-то более почетного. Он заслуживает врача или ученого. Он заслуживает того, чья душа чиста. Кого-то с моралью или кого-то, кто имеет хорошую репутацию. Он не должен тусоваться с таким позором, как я. 

Вот почему я не могу позвонить Джерарду. Вот почему я не могу любить Джерарда. Я не могу быть там, с ним, из-за своей работы. Я должен лишь держать его в постоянной опасности, и я должен был лгать о том, кто я есть на самом деле. Я должен был делать вид, что я не тот, кем являюсь на самом деле, если я хотел попробовать быть с Джерардом. 

Это не значит, что я не хочу его. Потому что я хочу. Боже, я так хочу. Я начинаю понимать, что я хочу Джерарда больше, чем что-либо прежде.

Я не могу вернуться в прошлое. Независимо от того, как сильно я стараюсь быть достойным человеком, я никогда не смогу изменить свое прошлое.

Я смотрю вниз, на пол. Я отключился на несколько минут и не понял, что листки, которые были аккуратно сложены в папку, упали на пол, рассеявшись по нему. Несколько фотографий Джерарда лежали лицом вверх, и я смотрю на него.

Я даже не могу ничего поделать с этой улыбкой, с которой я смотрю на его лицо. Он просто смотрит на меня своими волшебными глазами. Он даже не кажется реальным. Как он может быть таким совершенным и так сильно отличаться от меня?

Я не знаю, когда я так критиковал себя в течение своей жизни. Я никогда не оглядываюсь назад, но сейчас все по-другому. Я не могу ничего с собой поделать, но я думаю о том, как много боли я причинил другим.

Оглядываясь назад, на свою первую жертву, это ощущение кажется нереальным. Я даже не могу вспомнить, каким я был человеком до своего первого выстрела.

Это было лето, после того как я окончил колледж, и я не мог устроиться на работу. Я был в отчаянии, так что я не мог ничего делать, даже не мог заплатить за еду. Это было настолько мрачным. Я делал буквально все, чтобы сберечь себя от мысли о том, что я облажался. Я не хотел терпеть неудачу в свои двадцать лет. Это было несправедливо, что меня слили, даже не пытаясь что-то узнать. 

Тогда я и получил свое первое поручение. Для меня до сих пор это кажется нереальным. Я все еще не уверен, где бы я сейчас был, если бы я не пошел по тому пути.

Было около полудня, когда я шел через весь парк после очередного проваленного собеседования. Там был тот парень, в темных очках и с капюшоном на голове. Я видел, как он подложил какой-то конверт под мусорный бак. Я был молод, поэтому, как только он ушел, я взял его. Я взял этот конверт и побежал с ним домой. Я не знал, на что я надеялся. Деньги, может быть? Может быть, я просто был до чертиков любопытным. Я хотел знать, что этот парень, который выглядел довольно-таки подозрительно, делал.

Внутри этого конверта была пачка денег. Тысяча баксов наличкой. Там также была инструкция. Инструкция для убийства. Я не знал, что делать после этого. У меня не было никаких денег, вследствие чего и арендная плата хромала. Я не мог просто показать этот конверт полиции, потому что тогда мне пришлось бы отдать их. У меня не было другого варианта, кроме как молчать и держать деньги при себе. Тот факт, который привлекал меня больше всего, это то, что тысяча баксов была всего лишь малой частью. Это была просто крошечная часть реальной суммы.

Эта сумма была большой. Такой суммы у меня не было и близко на банковском счету. Мне были нужны деньги, и самый удобный способ в тот момент был прямо перед моим носом. Все, что я должен был сделать, это пустить пулю в лоб какой-то неверной жены. Это казалось таким простым. Это было так легко. 

Так что я сделал это. Я убил ее. Я убил эту женщину, не зная, кто она такая. Я только что убил ее за наличку. Хотя там было так много денег. Это было так дразняще легко, сидящее прямо посреди пустого поля, подстрекая меня. 

На следующий день я вернулся домой, и после ее убийства меня вывернуло наружу. Я чувствовал себя настолько больным и ужасным. Я не мог принять мысль о том, что я только что сделал. Я пошел на ее похороны и видел, как ее семья оплакивает ее гроб. Я наблюдал за друзьями женщины, которые оплакивали ее белый гроб. Я смотрел на эту боль, и я знал, что это была моя вина. Я не спал в течение недели после этого убийства. Я начал терять контроль над тем, кем я был, но было так много денег.

Месяц спустя я убил другого человека. А потом еще, и это начало становиться все легче. Это было почти как игра. Я ненавидел последствия, но я любил награды. Я все еще люблю награду. 

Джерард. Что делает его лучше той женщины, которую я убил? Почему я думаю, что у меня есть разрешение играть в Бога? Это не мое предназначение: решать, кто умрет, а кто живет, но я все равно сделал этот выбор. Я до сих пор делаю этот выбор каждый день. Я думаю, что я ближе к тому ужасному монстру, которого вы когда-либо видели. 

Я встаю и подхожу к своему компьютеру.

Я кладу пальцы на клавиатуру и начинаю писать статью.

"Это так непристойно — когда вам нужно сказать о ком-то, кто очень мил. "Мил" кажется таким общим словом. Любому может это показаться приятным, а тупость слова заставит вас чувствовать себя одним из той серой массы. Тем не менее, некоторые люди, которых мы встречаем, бывают просто приятными в общении. Трудно поверить в то, что некоторые люди могут быть настолько чисты душой, что мы даже не можем подобрать слова, чтобы описать, настолько это прекрасно. Мы везде ищем негатив, поэтому у нас намного больше слов, чтобы описать жестокость человека, чем его добро. У меня нет слов, чтобы описать Джерарда Уэя. Он милый. В английской речи нет такого слова, чтобы описать зверскую простоту того, насколько этот человек хорош. Он добр. Он хороший, и я не знаю других слов, которые могли бы его описать."

Мой телефон начинает звонить, когда я заканчиваю писать первые предложения, и я вздыхаю. Я смотрю на Caller ID и уже подозреваю, что это Джерард.

К моему удивлению, это не Джерард, а неизвестный мне номер. Думаю, мне стоит ответить.

— Алло? — спрашиваю я в телефон.

— Фрэнк? Это Майки.

Хм, странно. Когда у него появился мой номер? Глупый вопрос, он же брат Джерарда.

— Ладно?..

— Джерард хочет знать, за что ты его ненавидишь. Он не может заснуть, и ты не отвечал на звонки.

— Мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы все обдумать. Мне нужно немного пространства, чтобы выяснить, что я делаю, — отвечаю я. Это был самое честное, что я кому-либо говорил. Кроме Джерарда, конечно же. Я никогда, кажется, не лгал Джерарду. По крайней мере, о своих чувствах. 

— Не возражаешь, если я спрошу, что, черт возьми, происходит? Я не понимаю, — спрашивает Майки.

— Просто дай мне подумать о некоторых вещах, и я дам тебе знать о своем решении, — отвечаю я, вешая трубку секундой позже. Я понятия не имею, что я делаю, но я знаю, что мне сейчас не нужны морали младшего брата Джерарда. Независимо от того, что на данный момент происходит в моей жизни, я должен принять решение самостоятельно.


	12. Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик: Peeping_Tom

«Хэй, Фрэнк, это Джерард, но ты, наверное, уже и так догадался. Ты уже неделю не берешь трубку, это просто нелепо. Если ты меня ненавидишь, то тогда я тебя понимаю, но мне нужно знать наверняка, я не могу оставаться в неведении. Мне нужно знать, потому что я остался с этой надеждой, и это убивает меня. Кажется, я действительно скучаю по тебе. Майки не разрешает мне выходить из дома после твоего ухода, а мне очень хочется увидеть тебя. Думаю, что мне жаль. Я не могу думать о том, что ты ненавидишь меня. Позвони мне, когда получится.»

Я не могу перестать смотреть на свой телефон. Мне хочется позвонить ему, наверное. На самом деле, я не знаю чего хочу. 

Эти шесть дней были очень загруженными. Я закончил ту статью о Джерарде и сдал ее в редакцию. Ее опубликуют через неделю. Но это не все, что я сделал за это время. Кроме писательской деятельности, я... Вел собственное расследование. Мне нужно узнать, кто хочет причинить вред Джерарду. Сейчас мне это важно как никогда. 

Я проник в квартиру Майки, пока того не было дома. Его почерк различается с тем, что был на записке. Я также был в офисе Джерарда, чтобы проверить почерк секретаря. Никаких совпадений. Я сделал фотографию того письма до того, как сжег его, но пока что удача мне не улыбнулась. У меня есть список знакомых Джерарда, он очень короткий, так как парень оказался еще большим отшельником, чем я. Я проверил самых случайных людей, даже баристу из кафе. Нашел его старого соседа по квартире. Ничего. Это никуда меня не приведет. 

Уже суббота, а я понятия не имею, как мне продолжать свое расследование. Я даже не уверен в том, правильно ли я все делаю. Возможно, тот человек, который нанял меня, попросил сделать эту приписку своего друга, да и вообще кого угодно. Хотя это маловероятно, ведь ему бы пришлось посвящать в это дело лишних людей. Когда дело доходит до убийств, лучше не вовлекать много людей. Итак, у кого есть достаточно денег, чтобы убить Джерарда, и кто хочет его смерти настолько, что нанял уже двух киллеров?

Слухи об Энигме сейчас тоже не самые лучшие. Люди либо думают, что я умер, либо, что я отстой. Джерарда действительно легко убить, только вот ему отлично удается избегать этого. Его пытались убить уже трижды. Это просто немыслимо. Мне хочется, чтобы он жил. Мне хочется, чтобы он нашел кого-то достойного, и я готов пожертвовать собой и находиться в опасности ради этого.

После обеда начинается дождь, который не останавливается до самого вечера. К этому времени начинается настоящий ливень, так что у моих соседей наверняка протекает крыша, так что вода уже скоро затечет и ко мне. Это не впервые, так что я привык.

Я ничем не занимаюсь до того, как мой телефон звонит, так что я со стоном тянусь к нему. Я вижу, что это номер Майки, так что решаю взять рубку.

— Джерарда подстрелили, — произносит Майки, как только я поднимаю трубку.

— Что? — Мое тело просто отказалось работать. Если он пострадал, это убьет меня. Мне нужно, чтобы с ним все было хорошо.

— Его подстрелили, пока он тайно выбрался из дома, чтобы увидеть тебя.

— Хочешь сказать, что это моя вина? Мне очень жаль, понятно? Можешь винить меня сколько угодно, мне просто нужно знать, что с ним все в порядке. Он жив?

— С ним все хорошо, все в порядке. Все нормально. 

— Слава Богу. Как они снова умудрились промахнуться? — спрашиваю я. Четыре раза и все безуспешно? Либо Джерард родился в рубашке, либо что-то действительно не так.

Майки сразу же ответил:

— Они не промахнулись. Они попали точно в цель.

— Что? Как же он уцелел?

— Я заказал ему пуленепробиваемый жилет, и он сработал. 

— О мой Бог, — произношу я и обхватываю ладонью голову. У меня просто нет слов. Я не могу жить с этим страхом, с мыслью, что Джерарда может не стать следующим утром. Майки случайно спас его уже дважды, а я лишь отказался от контракта. 

— Я... я, — я не могу подобрать верных слов, — я буду через пять минут, жди.

— Хорошо. 

Я сбрасываю вызов и сразу бегу к двери. Сейчас увидеть Джерарда — это самое главное. Я просто эгоист, но мне правда нужно увидеть его.

Учитывая дождь и нью-йоркские пробки, я добираюсь до дома Джерарда только через час. Я долго не мог поймать такси, а в итоге вышел из машины и пошел до места пешком. К тому времени, как я добираюсь до квартиры, я промокаю до нитки.

— Ты заметил, что с тебя вода ручьями льется? — спрашивает Майки, как только распахивает входную дверь. 

— Как бы я справлялся без тебя, Майки? Я промок? Правда? Как же ты догадался? — спрашиваю я с неприкрытым сарказмом. Мне не хотелось звучать так грубо, но Майки, похоже, все равно, он лишь пожимает плечами и пропускает меня в квартиру. 

— Где он? — спрашиваю я, как только за мной закрывается дверь.

Так как диван в гостиной стоит ко мне спиной, я не сразу понимаю, что Джерард лежит на нем. Он поднимается и машет мне рукой.

— Я здесь, не переживай! — произносит Джерард, но звучит он как-то подозрительно.

— Что с ним? — спрашиваю я Майки.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Все обошлось. У него довольно сильный синяк, но он жив, а это главное. 

— Как все произошло? — спрашиваю я.

— Джерард выбежал из квартиры, пока я готовил ужин, как только я заметил пропажу, то сразу понял, что он направился к тебе, — начал рассказ Майки, — но я не знаю твоего адреса, так что я просто выбежал на улицу, он не мог уйти далеко за такое время. Как только я вышел из здания, я заметил группу людей, они окружали его за пару метров от входа в дом.

— Значит, с ним все в порядке? — спрашиваю я Майки. 

— Со мной все замечательно, Фрэнки! Они мне сказали, что я чуть не сломал ребро, — произнес Джерард и сразу же начал хихикать. Я не понимаю, почему он смеется, он вообще очень странно ведет себя для происходящего. Хоть Джерард никогда и не казался нормальным человеком, это было уже слишком.

— Он под кайфом? — подозрительно спрашиваю я.

— Ага, — произносит Майки, кивая.

Он сразу же понял, как это звучит со стороны, так что сразу же начал исправляться:

— Нет, я о том, что, ну... Да, он вроде как под кайфом. Пуля ударила его сзади, так что при падении он сильно ударился головой об бордюр. С ним все будет в порядке, но у него была адская головная боль, так что доктор дал ему сильное обезболивающее, отчего его слегка штырит. 

— Да как он умудрился выжить после такого удара головой? Почему тот снайпер не выстрелил дважды? — спрашиваю я. Как же это тупо, я бы никогда не допустил такого. Я бы не отпустил жертву после обычного удара головой.

— Думаю, он счел его мертвым. Он и выглядел таким, когда я его увидел. К тому же было темно и шел дождь, — отвечает Майки. — Знаешь, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, он жив, и это главное. 

Я киваю и жду, пока мое дыхание наконец восстановится. Я подхожу к дивану, на котором лежит Джерард с таким видом, будто он только что умял целую тарелку печенья.

Одна его рука находится под головой, а другую он пристально рассматривает, будто его пальцы — самое удивительное, что он когда-либо видел. Он также что-то напевает, звучит как “Teenage Dirtbag”.

— Ты здесь, чтобы арестовать меня? — спрашивает Джерард, как только замечает меня у дивана.

— Зачем мне тебя арестовывать?

— Потому что я когда-то украл мармеладных мишек из Волмарта, — отвечает он, выглядя до предела серьезным.

Он хватает меня за воротник и притягивает к себе, начиная нашептывать на ухо: «Только не рассказывай Майки».

Мне приходилось быть среди торчков, да и сам я был под кайфом, но Джерард... Это что-то невероятное. В течение нескольких часов он пытается играть в «камень-ножницы-бумага» сам с собой, порою хлопая меня по носу.

Он также признается мне в любви, но я стараюсь этого не замечать, так как он также признавался в любви Скуби-Ду уже раз десять. То, как он говорит об этой собаке, наводит на мысли, что он просто мечтает жениться на этом мультике. 

Я сижу на столике перед диваном и жду, пока он заснет. Он должен устать в какой-то момент, ну или хотя бы наркотики должны выветриться, но нет.

Только к трем часам ночи Джерард наконец-то выдыхается. Всякий раз, когда я пытаюсь поднять его и увести к постели, он сразу же сопротивляется и пытается прирасти к дивану. 

После этого он быстро засыпает. Он вдруг вырубается и начинает тихо посапывать. Должен признать, он очень милый, но ему явно неудобно на этом маленьком диване.

Я пытаюсь поднять его и отнести в кровать, но как только я его поднимаю, он сразу же начинает сучить ногами. Я изо всех сил стараюсь не разбудить его. Он сейчас такой беззащитный и невинный, лежит на этом диване совсем один, так что я решаю просто оставить его в покое. 

Если бы сейчас не было так поздно, я бы вызвал такси, но я так устал, что сам начинаю засыпать на ходу. Я усаживаюсь в кресло и проваливаюсь в сон.


	13. I Can't Think of A Chapter Name

Я просыпаюсь раньше Майки и Джерарда. Джерард пускает слюни, но я не особо задумываюсь об этом. Он лежит на животе, и его волосы лезут ему в глаза, тем самым закрывая половину лица, а кончики его пальцев едва касаются пола.

Я чувствую себя счастливым, глядя на него, хотя ситуация полное дерьмо, но она скрашивается тем, что я его друг. Из его потенциального убийцы я превратился в несчастного друга. Если меня, конечно, можно так назвать.

Я встаю и иду на кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе. Он начинает ворочаться на диване, когда я стою на кухне, поэтому я варю кофе для нас двоих. Он что-то пыхтит себе под нос, как будто пытается убедить себя проснуться, и это, наверное, самая забавная вещь, которую он когда-либо делал. 

— Ауч, — стонет Джерард спустя несколько минут, лежа на диване, — моя голова, она, блять, болит.

— Тебя вчера все-таки подбили, — отвечаю я.

— Это действительно произошло? — стонет он в ответ.

— Ты, блять, был под кайфом, так что не удивительно, что ты не помнишь.

— Знаешь, что было бы действительно круто? Если бы люди перестали в меня стрелять.

— Мне очень жаль, но лучшее, что я могу предложить, так это кофе, — отвечаю я.

— Отлично, — говорит он, и я слышу, как он копошится на диване, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть, как я разливаю кофе по чашкам. Я беру один для себя, по пути к дивану захватывая кофе и для него.

— Спасибо, Фрэнк, — говорит он, и я протягиваю ему кружку, но он кривится. — Нет, другой.

— А что не так? — спрашиваю я, глядя на чашку.

— Она зеленая.

— А что не так с зеленым? 

— Зеленый — это тебе не творческий цвет, — отвечает он. Я ухмыляюсь, но передаю ему другую кружку, и он принимает сидячее положение, и я сажусь рядом с ним.

Его волосы грязные, и он выглядит таким сонным, но в любом случае он безупречен, кто я такой, чтобы жаловаться?

— Ну, спасибо, что остался на ночь, — говорит он. Ему неудобно, и я не могу его винить в этом. Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как мы в последний раз виделись. Целую неделю, и чтобы я вернулся, в него должны были выстрелить. Почему он не ненавидит меня? Я немного ненавижу себя. Он думает, что я его ненавижу, разве нет?

— Джерард, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я тебя не ненавижу, — говорю я.

— Хорошо, — говорит он и кивает, делая громкий глоток кофе. — Мне очень жаль.

— Все... То есть все в порядке. Не волнуйся.

— Я просто... Что насчет того... Мы можем забыть то, что произошло? — спрашивает Джерард.

— Это не твоя вина, Джерард, я ввел тебя в заблуждение.

Он хмурится.

— Пожалуйста, можем ли мы забыть то, что было?

— Да, да, прости. Забыли.

— Уверен?

— Да, Джерард. Все в порядке, — отвечаю я.

Между нами повисло минутное молчание, прерываемое неловкими шумными глотками. Я не знаю, что мне сказать, поэтому я просто молчу. Твою мать, я действительно чувствую себя неловко. Никто из нас никогда так долго не молчал. Так тихо. Что же делать в этой ситуации?

Джерард пытался поцеловать меня, а сейчас я сижу здесь, рядом с ним. Я сижу здесь, рядом с этим парнем, которого я мог бы полюбить, и он бы мне ответил тем же, но я ничего не делаю.

Если бы я мог воплотить свое одно желание, то я бы хотел, чтобы всего этого дерьма не было. Я бы никогда не стал убийцей, я бы никогда не обидел Джерарда, да я бы даже никогда его не встретил, я бы не был в этом дерьме. Я бы предпочел его не знать вовсе, чтобы не чувствовать себя таким несчастным, зная, что я не могу быть с ним.

О Боже, я хочу его. Я хочу вернуться на три года назад, и я хочу встретиться с Джерардом. Я хочу встретиться с ним в этом дебильном хипстерском кафе, и я хочу болтать с ним о зомби или о другом дерьме. Я хочу пригласить его выпить кофе, а затем покраснею, потому что мы в гребаной кофейне. Я хочу пойти с ним на свидание, попытаться взять за руку, а затем снова покраснеть, потому что я неудачник. Я хочу пойти с ним на задние ряды на последний фильм о Гарри Поттере. Я хочу встретиться с его семьей и нервничать, боясь, что им не понравится такой, как я. Я хочу снимать с ним квартиру и наблюдать за тем, как развивается его первый изданный комикс. Я хочу читать газету через его плечо и корчить ему рожи за столом. Я хочу снять с него любимую футболку, на которую он пролил виноградный сок. Я хочу проснуться в понедельник, еще до того как солнце встанет, и простонать, потому что мне надо идти на работу, но потом я улыбнусь и почувствую, что все в порядке, потому что со мной рядом будет лежать Джерард. Я хочу ссориться с ним из-за еды или прочего тупого дерьма. В основном то, что я хочу, это он.

Я не хочу, чтобы он был под прицелом, и я не хочу быть убийцей. Я не хочу всего этого. Единственное, что я действительно хочу, так это парень, сидящий рядом со мной, но у меня нет такой возможности.

То, что я хочу прямо сейчас, так это наклониться и сказать ему, что я здесь ради него, но я не могу этого сделать. Я знаю, что отсутствие человека рядом с собой зарождает в сердце еще большее чувство любви, но, когда я нахожусь рядом с ним, это гребаное чувство бьет по мне лопатой. Находясь рядом с ним, я понимаю, что это несправедливо по отношению к нам двоим. Если я хочу, чтобы он был в безопасности, то он не должен находиться рядом со мной. Находясь рядом с ним, я только и делаю, что усложняю жизнь нам обоим. 

Я прочищаю горло и говорю первое, что приходит на ум:

— Моя статья будет опубликована на следующей неделе. 

— О, хорошо, — говорит он, а затем замолкает. Я чувствую себя ужасно, думая обо всем том дерьме, что с ним происходит. Я знаю его так мало, но он отдается мне сполна. Он отдается мне так, как никто другой, и я ненавижу это, но в то же время мне нравится это. Мне нравится, как он заставляет меня чувствовать себя, и я ненавижу это странное чувство. Есть множество причин, почему я люблю и ненавижу Джерарда. Он заставляет подвергнуть сомнению все мое существование, но он того стоит.

— Что ж, я так понимаю, что с выходом статьи у нас нет никаких веских причин встретиться снова, — говорит Джерард.

— Да, — отвечаю я шепотом. Он прав. Я просто журналист, пишущий о нем статью, и ничего более.

Еще несколько минут молчания. Я не хочу даже думать о следующих неделях. Я буду несчастным, если я собираюсь избегать Джерарда. Я не хочу избегать его, но так будет лучше.

— Я должен, эм, я должен идти, — говорю я, как только допиваю кофе. Нет смысла затягивать неизбежное. 

— Что? Ох. Конечно, хорошо.

Я думаю в течение нескольких мгновений, прежде чем встаю. Я даже не знаю, как описать, как сильно я хочу остаться здесь.

— Я провожу тебя до двери, — говорит он, вставая рядом со мной.

Пауза затянулась, когда мы оба стояли на ногах, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга. Ни один из нас не забыл, что произошло на прошлой неделе, и ни один из нас никогда не забудет это. Это, блять, очевидно. Я должен идти вперед, или такими темпами я никогда не наберусь мужества, чтобы продолжить идти. 

Я оборачиваюсь и обхожу диван. Джерард следует за мной, когда я иду к двери. Я кладу ладонь на ручку двери, и каждый нерв моего тела говорит о том, чтобы я развернулся и поцеловал этого ублюдка. Мое тело пытается вырваться из оков разума и броситься в его объятья. 

Но я этого не делаю. Я просто открываю дверь, а затем разворачиваюсь, останавливаясь в дверной проеме. Почему это должно быть так сложно? Почему Джерард не может быть мудаком? Почему я должен заполучить этого горячего парня? Вселенная просто меня, блять, ненавидит с тех пор, как я вышел из муравейника три года назад.

— Э, ну, наверное, прощай? — говорю я. Прощание звучит так решительно. Я не уверен, что я действительно имею в виду под "прощай": это что-то типа "да, прощай" или "увидимся"? Но я был склонен к последнему варианту.

— Ага, увидимся. Или, может быть, нет. Что я имею в виду... под "пока"?

— Ты не умрешь, Джерард, я знаю это, — говорю я.

— Ну, однажды. Я просто хочу, чтобы это произошло в далеком будущем, а не так скоро.

— Эй, — говорю я строго, — ты будешь в порядке. Ясно?

Он пытается подавить улыбку и кусает губу. Я хочу, чтобы он кусал мои губы.

— Ага, хорошо. Как скажешь, Фрэнки.

Я хмурюсь и киваю.

— Хорошо. Я тогда, эм, пойду.

Я говорю и делаю шаг в коридор. Он не закрывает дверь, он не двигается, и я оборачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Это, может быть, последний раз, когда я вижу его лицо, и если это так, то я хочу запомнить его. Я запомнить этот момент, потому что я не могу вспомнить вообще ничего. Его яркие волосы, его красивое лицо. Эти великолепные глаза, которые я буду видеть только во снах всю свою оставшуюся жизнь. Его губы, которые никогда не будут целовать меня.

— Пока, Джерард, — говорю я и разворачиваюсь. Если он не закроет дверь, то я должен просто уйти.

— Пока, Фрэнк, — говорит он так тихо, как только возможно.

Я не разворачиваюсь, не останавливаюсь, пока не дохожу до конца коридора. Я даже не оглянулся, когда дошел до двери, ведущей на лестничную площадку. Я не знаю, закрыл ли он за мной дверь, но я не повернусь, чтобы проверить это. Я чувствую, как в моем желудке образуется кирпич. Я чувствую, как кто-то что-то кричит, но я продолжаю идти. Спускаюсь по лестнице вниз, выхожу в фойе, а затем оказываюсь на улице.

Джерард мог наблюдать за мной из окна, но я надеюсь, что он этого не делал. Я надеюсь, что он не видит, как я поднимаю руку к своему лицу и вытираю подступающие слезы.


	14. The Stupidity is Strong With This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик: Peeping_Tom

Я не видел Джерарда уже две недели. Все это время мне так сильно хотелось просто наткнуться на него где-нибудь, но каждый раз, когда мне выпадал шанс, я специально избегал его. Мне несколько раз выпадала возможность пересечься с ним, но я не стал делать этого. 

Я наблюдаю за ним издалека, но не будто какой-то извращенец. Я честно стараюсь убедиться, что никто не пытается убить его. Он упертый, и я знаю это, он не позволил запереть себя в квартире больше, чем на неделю. Но пока все было чисто. За две недели ни одного покушения на его жизнь.

Что обо мне — все дерьмово. Я будто переживаю тяжелый разрыв, хотя я даже не состоял с ним в отношениях. Тем не менее я продолжаю смотреть «Письма к Джульетте», поедая сотни пачек чипсов. 

Я наконец решил, что с меня уже достаточно этого дерьма. Я хочу увидеть его. Хочу увидеть его, как ребенок ждет появления кролика из шляпы. Хочу увидеть его так сильно, как Голлум хочет заполучить свою прелесть.

Но я не представляю, чего я захочу, когда увижу его. Может, объятие, или пожать руку, или его язык у меня во рту. Я хочу увидеть его. Это все, что мне известно. 

Я не знаю, где он сегодня находится. Сегодня вторник. Куда люди ходят по вторникам? На работу, обычно, а это значит, Джерард может быть где угодно, только не в своем офисе. Есть лишь три варианта. Он мог бы быть в офисе, в кафе или у себя дома. Я решил, что сначала пойду к нему домой. 

Я оказываюсь у его в двери в районе полудня, но на звонок ответа не следует. Похоже, дома его нет, и я не слышу никакого шума, значит, квартира должна быть пуста. Я вздыхаю, но снова возвращаюсь на улицу. Я прохожу несколько кварталов в направлении его офиса, что находится ближе, чем кафе. 

Его секретарша, специально или нет, одаривает меня ироничным взглядом. Она либо не помнит, кто я вообще такой, либо я ей не нравлюсь. Возможно, оба этих варианта верны. 

Я ничего не говорю, но замечаю того самого Шехтера, дверь в его офис была приоткрыта. Я уже был в его кабинете и проверил его почерк, так что он чист. Я разворачиваюсь и покидаю офис после того, как мне говорят, что Джерарда нет на месте. 

Зачем ему секретарь, если его никогда нет в офисе? Это кажется бессмысленным, но ее явно не нанимал сам Джерард, она была слишком неприветливой. Я сказал этой девушке всего пару слов, и она сразу же показалась мне гомофобом. Не понимаю, как на Джерарда может работать подобный человек, но меня это мало волнует.

Я спускаюсь по улице и подхожу к кафе со скрещенными пальцами. Не знаю, надеюсь ли я на то, что он окажется здесь или же наоборот. Я хочу увидеть его, но в то же время мне страшно. Наверное, мне просто нужно поговорить с ним, но меня бросает в дрожь от одной мысли об этом. 

Я делаю глубокий вдох и прохожу по стене кафе, заглядывая в окно. Нет смысла заходить внутрь, если его там не окажется. Но он там.

Красные спутанные волосы, и сидит он как обычно спиной к окну. Он сидит в достаточной отдаленности от окна, снайпер не стал бы стрелять. Хотя, обычный пистолет сработал бы. 

Это странно, но Джерард не один. Напротив него сидит мужчина. Он не сидит как я раньше, слева, но мне все равно не нравится, что кто-то еще находится так близко к нему.

Тем не менее, мне явно нечему сейчас завидовать. Во-первых, человек напротив Джерарда чуть старше шестидесяти. Худой, бодрый, хорошо одетый, но неприятный. Его лоб весь в морщинах от эмоций, будто они с Джерардом ссорятся. Похоже, что это именно он зол на Джерарда, потому что сам Уэй всегда спокоен. Если он и злится, то просто уходит от ситуации, не начинает разборки.

Во-вторых, руки Джерарда спокойно лежат на столе, а это значит, что он ничего не говорит, либо ему совершенно все равно на происходящее. Скорее всего он раздражен, но слишком вежлив, чтобы попросить человека уйти. 

Я не знаю, стоит ли мне просто уйти и попробовать завтра, или же дождаться конца, но я точно не собираюсь вмешиваться. Мне нужно понять, кто этот человек, потому что он не кажется мне знакомым, и он зол на Джерарда. Возможно он тот, кто заказал его убийство. Это вряд ли, но все-таки возможно.

Оказалось, что мне не нужно долго ожидать окончания их разговора, так как мужчина встал из-за стола, достаточно грубо, и пошел к выходу, даже не попрощавшись с Джерардом. Я не мог слышать, о чем они говорили, так как я находился снаружи, но я уверен, они не шутки шутили. 

Когда седеющий мужчина выходит из кафе, я сразу же иду к нему, «случайно» врезаясь в него. Теперь у меня есть его кошелек. Будет интересно посмотреть, что там. Он не замечает пропажи, ведь я просто мелкий парень, кто врезался в него на улице. Я достаточно незаметен среди толпы. 

Я захожу внутрь и начинаю дрожать, здесь явно работает кондиционер. Довольно странно для кофейни, но мне все равно. У меня есть цель.

А вот и он, сидит за столом, как я и предполагал. Его голова повернута в другую сторону, так что он меня не замечает. Я бы мог уйти сейчас. Это мой последний шанс уйти навсегда. Это был бы умнейший мой поступок.

Меня вряд ли поймает полиция, если я больше не буду ошиваться рядом с ним, меня не убьют по случайности, когда будут пытаться убрать его. 

Но я не могу сделать это с ним. Я эгоист, конечно, но он нужен мне. Я хочу быть его. Мне просто нужно поговорить с ним, всего раз, и я могу снова исчезнуть из его жизни. Он будто наркотик для меня. Я не могу сразу же бросить его, мне нужно постепенно снижать дозы. 

Возможно, я смогу возненавидеть его за что-то. Но в нем нет ничего плохого. Мне было бы так просто уйти сейчас, но этот гребаный задрот — мой идеал. Немного эксцентричен, но прекрасен. 

Я делаю глубокий вдох и похожу к его столику.

— Могу я присесть? — спрашиваю я. Все это становится какой-то мыльной оперой. 

Он смотрит на меня, он выглядит слишком удивленным. Он не отводит взгляда, смотрит будто на призрак, его рот остается открытым пару секунд до того, как он кивает. 

Я сажусь на свое привычное место, а он все продолжает выглядеть ошеломленным. 

— Я, эм, — Джерард откашливается и смотрит в свой блокнот пару мгновений, — я видел статью.

— И что ты думаешь? — я совсем забыл об этом. Забавно, как то, что свело нас вместе, сейчас кажется таким маленьким и незначительным. Хотя, на самом деле, вместе нас свел мой заказ на него. 

— Здорово, — быстро отвечает он, — ты получил должность? 

— Я получил предложение, да.

Он кивает, и я понимаю, что он старается вести себя как обычно, но ему тяжело. Наверняка он злится на меня.

— Ты его примешь? 

— Я думаю об этом, — отвечаю я. Я не приму его, конечно. Если я отказался от его дела, это не значит, что я отказался от своей работы. Это то, чем я занимаюсь. Я просто не мог сделать этого с Джерардом. 

— Это все? — спрашивает он. Я буквально слышу боль в его голосе, и мне хочется кричать от того, какую боль это доставляет мне. 

Я думаю обо всех возможных ответах. Столько вещей норовят слететь с моего языка, но я лишь пожимаю плечами и мысленно даю себе коленом под зад. 

Да какого черта значит этот танец плечами? Наверняка Это выглядело глупо. Я выгляжу глупо. Он наверняка думает, что я тупой. И я и есть тупой, когда рядом с ним. Я лучший человек, когда он рядом, и в то же время самый тупой. 

— Ну и как ты уговорил Майки отпустить тебя? — спрашиваю я. Это самый идиотский вопрос, который я мог бы придумать.

— Я просто ушел, — коротко отвечает он. Не могу понять, он зол или расстроен. Хоть я и надеюсь, что он не злится, другая моя часть считает, что это был бы лучший вариант. Я ведь пытаюсь сделать как лучше для него, если он забудет обо мне, все наладится. Я не могу переварить мысль о том, что он не хочет видеть меня, но это будет лучше для нас двоих. 

— Я, эм... — Джерард откашливается, не поднимая на меня взгляд, — мне нужно идти.

— А, хорошо, — отвечаю я. Он врет, и мы оба это знаем, но я не стану останавливать его. Мое сердце немного надламывается, когда я понимаю, что он ищет оправдание, чтобы покинуть меня и больше не видеть. 

— Я, эм... пока, — произносит Джерард, встает и быстро выходит из кафе. Он посмотрел мне в глаза лишь раз за это время. Это не было диалогом, это точно. Это были пять минуть неловкого дыхания и перекидывания фразами. 

Ну что ж, все прошло ужасно. Он ушел, а я не могу идти за ним. Мне нужно закричать ему, что без него я схожу с ума, но он разозлится еще сильнее. Он решит, что я просто извращенец, который теперь тащится по нему. 

Возможно он ушел не из-за злости ко мне. Возможно он ушел, потому что ему действительно надо было спешить. Но это вряд ли. Может ему просто неловко рядом со мной, как и мне неловко рядом с ним. Я уходил от него дважды, возможно, это была расплата. Нужно перестать думать обо всех этих «возможно». Мы с ним просто не подходим друг к другу. Случай квадратного гвоздя и круглого отверстия. Либо мы оба квадратные гвозди*, оба — аномалии. 

Между делом я решаю просмотреть содержимое украденного кошелька. Мужчину зовут Дерек Фишер, и, судя по визитке, он босс Джерарда. Он издатель его комикса. Почему он злился на Джерарда? Мне кажется, ему можно было бы дать поблажку, на него все-таки охотятся. Но это лишь мое мнение. 

Я мысленно добавляю этого мужчину к второстепенному списку проверки. Пока у меня остались двое подозреваемых — мистер Фишер и бывший парень Джерарда. Я почти ничего о нем не знаю, но, судя по грубым сообщениям в электронной почте Джерарда, которую я проштудировал, пока рылся в его ноутбуке, их расставание было не лучшим. 

Я просто не понимаю, как этот идиот мог бросить Джерарда за то, что тот не удовлетворял его личные сексуальные фантазии. Джерард является такой потрясающей личностью, а тот парень лишь думал о своей сексуальной жизни? Он просто не заслуживает Джерарда. Так что этот бывший стоит на первом месте в моем списке. Если он решил, что может так легко убрать Джерарда, он пожалеет об этом, и я сделаю для этого все, что в моих силах.


	15. This is the Chapter You've Been Waiting For

На самом деле, я вообще без понятия, как оказался перед дверью в квартиру Джерарда. Я помню, как слонялся около трех часов в магазине комиксов, рассматривая цветные обложки, помню, как наткнулся на комикс Джерарда, а затем я оказался здесь.   
  
Возможно, основная причина моего пребывания здесь — это звонок Майки. Прошло около часа с того звонка, но я до сих пор не могу перестать думать о том, что он мне сказал.  
  
— Фрэнк, я, конечно, понимаю, что я никакого отношения к этому не имею, да и ты имеешь полное право на меня злиться или, не знаю, ненавидеть, но я думаю, что ты ведешь себя как полный мудак. Джерард убьет меня, если узнает, что я сказал это тебе, но он и вправду втрескался в тебя, а ты его тупо игноришь. Это глупо и немного подло. Но, блин, я не хочу сказать, что ты должен ответить ему взаимностью, но ты, черт тебя дери, водишь его за нос. И, твою мать, если тебе он не нравится, это не значит, что ты должен исчезнуть из его жизни.   
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что это не имеет значения — нравится он тебе или нет, ты ведешь себя как сука.   
  
— Ты прав. У меня есть полное право на тебя злиться, — ответил я.  
  
Я повесил трубку, начиная мерить шагами комнату и разбрасывая вещи в разные стороны, пока не оказался перед входной дверью.  
  
За этой дверью находится парень, которого я хочу больше, чем кого-либо на Земле. Я даже элементарно не могу сложить два и два, что уж тут греха таить. Нравится ли он мне настолько, что я готов, по сути, вернуться в его жизнь?   
  
Я пытаюсь изо всех сил остановить свою руку, что тянется к звонку, но я проигрываю самому себе. Знаете, я мог бы участвовать в каком-нибудь эпизоде "Сверхъестественного" или типа того, потому что, блин, я едва могу управлять собственными ногами. Мой мозг перезагружается, чтобы попытаться вернуть рабочий сигнал, а мое тело и вовсе меня не слушается.   
  
Сейчас где-то около двух (возможно, он сейчас обедает), поэтому, скорее всего, я вторгаюсь в его жизнь, но я больше не могу терпеть. Ожидание для меня равносильно перерезать глотку щенку, Господи, это ужасно.   
  
Я эгоист. Я эгоистичный придурок со своими этими гормонами. Это все совершенно недопустимо, но я, блять, просто не могу оставаться в стороне. Мне нужно увидеть его. Он сбежал от меня сегодня утром в кафе, и я все еще немного не понимаю, что вообще происходит, но мне просто нужно сказать ему об этом.  
  
Я должен сказать ему, что я чувствую, и если он не хочет меня слушать, то все нормально, но я, по крайней мере, высказал ему все, что думаю об этом. Меня уже порядком раздражают все эти "а что, если?..", я просто хочу понять, увидеть его.   
  
За дверью послышался шум, а затем дверь открывается, и самое прекрасное существо на этой планете, то есть Джерард, стоит там, на пороге своей квартиры. Он сейчас выглядит невероятно: в спортивных штанах, безразмерной футболке с крысками и с грязными волосами.   
  
— Фрэнк?   
  
Мне нужно сейчас что-то сказать. О Боже, чертовы слова. Отлично, теперь у меня еще появилась проблема со словами. Я должен был хотя бы отрепетировать, что ли.  
  
— Я устал от этого.  
  
— Устал от чего? — спрашивает он, выглядя немного сконфуженно.  
  
— Я устал от этой игры. Эти ебучие "кошки-мышки"! — говорю я. — Я хочу поговорить о прошлой неделе.  
  
Джерард выглядит невероятно смущенным таким напором, как и я, в принципе.  
  
— Я уже забыл, — выпаливает он.  
  
— Нет, Джерард, это не то, что я имел в виду. Я хочу сказать, что... Я, дерьмо, эм. — На твоем бы месте я сначала бы подумал, а потом говорил, придурок.   
  
— Фрэнк, все в порядке. Я прошу прощения за...  
  
Я оборвал его на полуслове, прижимаясь губами к его щеке, потому что если он до сих пор на меня злится, то проще похоронить себя под плинтусом; и я молю Бога, чтобы он понял, что я хотел ему донести. Мне пришлось встать на кончики пальцев ног, чтобы дотянуться до него, потому что он, черт возьми, высокий, но это того стоит.   
  
— Фрэнк? — спрашивает он, пораженно глядя на меня, когда я возвращаюсь в то же самое положение, в каком стоял буквально несколько секунд назад. Ему больно, он сломан, я ожидал совсем другую реакцию. Неужели он думает, что я его дразню? Я не хочу, чтобы он так думал.  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, когда думаешь, что ты мне не нравишься, — говорю я ему, и что-то заставляет меня схватить его за руку, сжав его ладонь в своей. Он сейчас выглядит настолько потерянным, что мне просто хочется, чтобы он понял, что он мне не безразличен. Нет никакого слова, чтобы ему понять, как я к нему отношусь. Таких слов просто не существует. Чувства нельзя ни с чем сравнивать. Это странное ощущение горения. Как топливо. Мои чувства — это топливо, которое заставляет страсть гореть внутри меня.   
  
— Я не понимаю, Фрэнк, — говорит он, качая головой. Он по-прежнему не уверен в себе. Я хочу, чтобы он понял, каким прекрасным и удивительным он может быть. Он ярче солнца, слаще кленового сиропа. Он для меня как PJ для Криса  _(ютуберы — прим. перевод.)_  или как Йанто для Джека  _(герои сериала "Осколки" — прим. перевод.)_. Или как Канье Уэст для Канье Уэста? Плевать, он мне действительно очень нравится.  
  
— Агрх, Джерард, — раздраженно выдыхаю я, — я не знаю, как тебе это, блять, объяснить. Ты мне нравишься. Ты мне очень нравишься. Я хотел поцеловать тебя около месяца, но я просто держал себя, блять, в руках из-за своей ебучей работы, это правда, и я правда хотел тебя поцеловать. Ты мне нравишься так сильно, что я даже не мог сконцентрировать на том, чтобы написать то, что ты мне тогда говорил, и...  
  
Он неожиданно останавливает меня, вцепившись своими губами в мои, и я чувствую, как мои глаза закатываются назад. Он снова целует меня. Он на самом деле целует меня, и на этот раз я даже не в состоянии жаловаться. Да и тогда я не жаловался, потому что он действительно охренительно целуется. Я так хрупок и слаб перед его обаянием, безумие какое-то. Что этот мальчишка делает со мной?..  
  
Я немного налегаю на него, не утруждаясь даже справляться с теми эмоциями, которые меня накрыли. Чувствую ли я себя виноватым? Может быть, но мне поебать, потому что, ебись-разъебись, он целует меня. На этот раз я не буду его останавливать, никогда больше. Ни за какие деньги.  
  
Это немного странно, что мы до сих пор стоим на пороге квартиры, поэтому он подхватывает меня, затаскивая в квартиру, и закрывает за собой дверь. Чтобы быть честным, я не хочу ничего делать с ним, кроме как целовать его. Да, мне нравится секс, но я не шлюха, не поймите меня неправильно. На самом деле, это самая последняя мысль в моей голове после "святое дерьмо" и "Господи, блять, Боже".   
  
А еще есть самая тупая и раздражающая особенность в человеке — мы должны дышать, а иначе вы просто сдохнете, и это дерьмо мешает некоторым крутым занятиям. Например, дайвингу и, ну, поцелуям.   
  
Ну и, собственно, к чему я веду, нам пришлось отодвинуться друг от друга, чтобы не задохнуться. Хотя когда вы думаете о том, чтобы умереть от удушья горячим парнем, то это довольно-таки неплохо, нет?   
  
— Вау. — На этом все. Занавес.  
  
Джерард нервно смотрит на меня, но тут же расслабляется, когда я произношу это. Он такой придурок. Я так хочу поцеловать его.  
  
— Шутишь? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Ни разу, — отвечаю я.  
  
— Слава Богу, — говорит он и притягивает к себе за волосы. Как же мне сейчас, блять, хорошо. Бабочки в моем животе блаженствуют. Все мое тело горит огнем, и это все из-за Джерарда. Из-за этого, блять, придурка.  
  
Интересно, он бы любил меня, если бы знал, кем я был. Я не собираюсь трогать эту тему. Он здесь, и он целует меня, и это все, что сейчас имеет значение. Моей профессии нет места быть в наших отношениях.  
  
Я искренне верю, что это лучший момент в моей жизни. Я никогда не чувствовал себя так, когда кого-то целовал, но я никогда не целовал кого-то, кто был похож на Джерарда. На самом деле, я никогда особо не любил целоваться, потому что, черт, это скучно, и, знаете, я лучше бы сделал гораздо больше полезных вещей, чем обслюнявливать чьи-то губы, но это же Джерард. Ничто не имеет смысла, когда я с ним.   
  
Последнее задание, от которого я отказался, сбило мою планку, которой я обычно придерживался, но если быть честным, мне абсолютно похер на это. Я забочусь о Джерарде, и я делаю это бескорыстно. Для себя. Потому что я хотел поцелуи Джерарда. Я могу перестать делать что угодно, лишь бы не потерять его. Джерарда. Я перестану делать вид, что мы не можем быть вместе. Я так пытался поступать правильно, пытался делать правильные вещи, но все шло к черту.


	16. Two Assassins and a Dickhead

Честно говоря, я не знаю, что я делаю, но я молюсь Богу, что Джерард меня не использует. Он не производит впечатление парня, который вытворяет подобное с другими, но я не хочу быть чьей-нибудь игрушкой.   
  
— Эм, Джерард? — спрашиваю я, когда ко мне вернулась способность дышать. Я потерял счет времени, целуя его. Пять минут могли легко перетечь в пять часов.  
  
— Ась? — спрашивает он, выглядя немного нервным. Буквально за две секунды он превратился из сексуального парня в искреннего мальчика, хотя, честно говоря, даже таким он остается нереально сексуальным.  
  
— Просто... — я не хочу быть одним из тех парней, которые выглядят неловко, говоря об этом, но я также не хочу неправильно выразиться, — что теперь будет с нами?  
  
Он выглядит еще более нервным, когда я произношу это, потому что это действительно странная ситуация, чтобы разглагольствовать на эту тему. Стоящий посреди его квартиры со слегка припухшими губами какой-то парень, когда-то пытающийся убить Джерарда, что-то говорит об отношениях. Могло бы быть и лучше.   
  
— Я надеюсь на что-то особенное? — говорит он.  
  
"Особенное"... Я мог бы сказать, что очень особенное, даже невероятное.  
  
Он продолжает, прежде чем я успеваю что-то сказать в ответ:  
  
— Особенное свидание я имею в виду.  
  
Ох, блять, скорее всего, я сейчас выгляжу как чертов придурок, когда он говорит это, и я широко улыбаюсь, прикусывая губу.  
  
— Я никогда не целовал кого-то с кольцом в губе, — говорит он, наклонив голову в бок.  
  
— Я рад, что я забрал твою девственность поцелуем с пирсингом, — говорю я и понимаю, что я сказал это слишком громко, глупо покраснев.   
  
Он улыбается мне, но не гадко, и это пиздец как круто, и я обхватываю его шею рукой. Я никогда не хотел целовать кого-то, но Джерард мне действительно симпатичен. Если быть честным, то я, вероятно, даже люблю его, но у меня и так слишком много дерьма на плечах, так что я даже не буду пытаться разобраться в том, что это значит.  
  
— Ты, блять, придурок, — говорит он, прижимаясь своим лбом к моему. И все это так иронично, потому что я думаю абсолютно то же самое. Мы оба просто гребаные придурки в этой напряженной игре, услужливо предоставленной нам жизнью. К сожалению, у Джерарда слишком симпатичное личико, в то время как у меня небольшие проблемы с моим видом. Но могло бы быть и хуже. У меня могло бы быть лицо как у Уда  _(пришелец из сериала "Доктор кто" — прим. перевод.)_.  
  
Стук в дверь был единственной причиной в мире, которая могла заставить меня отойти от Джерарда прямо сейчас, кроме, конечно, лома, но, к сожалению, стук раздается в тишине комнаты.  
  
— Я убью их, — говорит Джерард, прищурившись, как будто это дверь виновата в том, что кто-то постучал в нее. Я сейчас был вне себя от злости, готовый выбить все дерьмо из того, кто заставил меня остановиться целовать Джерарда. Если это Майки, то я, вероятно, поблагодарю его за предоставленное мне мужество, чтобы на самом деле сделать то, что я хочу, но я бы все равно его потом запер в чулане.   
  
— Кто там? — кричит через дверь Джерард.  
  
— Полиция Нью-Йорка, — отвечает женский голос. В этот самый момент человек моей профессии, как правило, впадает в панику и прячется, когда слышит что-то подобное, но, учитывая обстоятельства, это, вероятно, что-то более компрометирующее. Не то чтобы я не уважаю полицию, потому что я уважаю, просто им нет места быть в моей жизни. Думаю, что они будут в моей жизни, поэтому мне придется привыкнуть к этому, если я хочу быть с Джерардом. И, видимо, мне не придется долго привыкать, потому что они здесь для того, чтобы сообщить нам, что они поймали того, кто на самом деле пытался убить Джерарда. И я действительно надеюсь, что они сюда пришли не за этим, но, зная мою удачу, они здесь для того, чтобы сказать Джерарду, что его потенциальный убийца на самом деле его друг-журналист.  
  
Джерард открывает дверь, и на пороге стоит женщина, которая, к счастью, одна, и это значит, что она здесь не для того, чтобы арестовать меня. Хотя вы никогда не знаете, что ожидать от копов. Так странно, что совсем рядом с тобой стоит полицейский. Это почти как стоматолог, который тусуется с кондитером, или как учитель геометрии, который тусуется с терапевтом.   
  
— Есть что-нибудь новенькое? — спрашивает ее Джерард. Эта не та же самая леди, с которой я говорил на той вечеринке, но эта выглядит гораздо более официально, чем та. Есть действительно странное чувство, когда говоришь с полицейским, и в особенности когда ты убийца, и это мне совершенно не нравится.   
  
— Несколько новостей, — отвечает она.  
  
— Например? — спрашивает Джерард, позволяя ей пройти в квартиру. Я неловко облокотился о стойку, стараясь не выглядеть как убийца.  
  
Она отвечает:   
  
— Ну, мы получили анонимную копию ордера на убийство.  
  
Вау, это заняло гораздо больше времени, чтобы наконец попасть к ним в руки. Я отправил их туда примерно две недели назад. Думаю, что они, вероятно, не посчитали это важным и просто решили пренебречь этим. Я рад, что они наконец получили это, хотя они должны быть осторожны, потому что возможность того, что это плагиат, слишком высока. Хотя это и не является таковым, но они могут подумать, что это надувательство.   
  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — спрашивает Джерард, выглядя немного запутанным.  
  
— Кто-то прислал нам экземпляр плана нападений, и теперь мы пытаемся выяснить его подлинность.  
  
— Кто бы мог отправить подобное? — спрашивает он.  
  
Я-я-я-я-я! Но я, конечно же, не говорю это вслух.  
  
— Ну, это то, что я хотела вам сообщить. И еще, кажется, на вас охотятся аж трое, — говорит ему полицейский. Я не знаю, как чувствовать себя в этот момент. С одной стороны, это здорово, что моя репутация осталась более-менее нетронутой, но с другой — они теперь знают, что нужно искать троих людей, а не как было изначально, когда нужно было искать двоих.  
  
— Как... что? — непонимающе трясет головой Джерард.  
  
— Гильзы. Первые две попытки были сделаны с помощью гильз, а вторая и третья были просто халтурой. Каждый халтурный патрон был другого калибра, соответственно, поэтому мы думаем, что в это дело вовлечены еще двое.  
  
— Вау, здорово, теперь еще больше людей хотят грохнуть меня, — говорит Джерард, выглядя подавлено. Я хочу немного успокоить его, но не могу. Не перед полицейским.  
  
— Мы считаем, что ордер на убийство был отправлен нам от первого убийцы, — продолжает она, — но мы также считаем, что он или она не пытается убить вас.   
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Джерард.  
  
В горле появляется неприятный давящий комок, как бы намекая, что я должен что-то сказать, чтобы мое присутствие не казалось таким неловким, но я не могу выбрать нормальный момент, чтобы вставить в диалог свое слово.  
  
— Ну, как вы слышали, мы полагали, что убийца был Энигма, и он или она дважды промазал, наше лучшее предположение — то, что они все были отчислены за то, что провалились. Мы считаем, что нам прислали это из-за злости за то, что их уволили.   
  
Это на самом деле хорошая теория. Неправда, но достаточно хорошо проработанная. И снова же, кто бы нанял убийцу для того, чтобы тот мог влюбиться в свою цель? Их версия имела больше смысла, чем сама реальность.  
  
— Так что мне теперь не нужно беспокоиться за тех двух? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет, но теперь остался только один, — отвечает она. Заверяет она, ничуть не вселяя надежду. Есть еще два человека, которые хотят убить вас, но это лучше, чем трое!  
  
— Так вы уже близки к тому, чтобы узнать убийцу? — спрашиваю я. Я не это имел в виду, но мне действительно нужен ответ.  
  
— Простите, но вы кто? — спрашивает она, впервые глядя на меня.  
  
— Я... То есть... мой, эм, я Фрэнк. — Я мог бы быть поэтом. Это было, блять, гениально.  
  
— Кто вы мистеру Уэю? — спрашивает она.  
  
Я не знаю, как ответить на этот вопрос.  
  
—...парень? — говорю я ей. Я вижу, как Джерард пытается скрыть свою улыбку за ее спиной. Вау, это правда. Я и вправду парень Джерарда? Это потрясающе.  
  
Она выглядит удивленной, но тут же натягивает на лицо сухую улыбку и отвечает на вопрос, как будто Джерард спросил об этом.  
  
— Я хотела спросить, узнаете почерк?  
  
Она вытаскивает листочек бумаги из кармана, и Джерард нервно наблюдает за ее рукой. Для него это, наверное, страшно, потому что он не знает, чей это почерк. Это, может быть, Майки, и если он скажет об этом ошибочно, то будет пиздец.  
  
Он смотрит на бумажку, и я хочу, чтобы он узнал почерк, но я также боюсь, что он может сказать, что это мой почерк.   
  
— Хм, нет, вряд ли, — говорит он, медленно качая головой. — Но это не значит, что я никогда не видел его раньше, я мог просто забыть.  
  
Это не совсем то, на что я надеялся. Я хочу, чтобы он понял, кто это написал, чтобы все прояснилось, и мне не придется беспокоиться о том, что он может умереть.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — вздыхает леди, — мы возьмем пробы у друзей и семьи и пришлем вам все в письменной форме, чтобы вы убедились.  
  
— Хорошо, — он кивает, — все?   
  
— На сегодняшний день — да, — отвечает она, и я не боюсь сказать, что рад ее видеть. Она выходит из квартиры через минуту, бросив напоследок несколько слов. Как только дверь закрывается, я снова сижу на Джерарде, и я не в восторге от мысли, чтобы снова быть вдалеке от него.


	17. I'll Sit At Home and Refine the Person I Want to Be

Не буду лгать, но я никогда в своей жизни не спал с кем-то в одной кровати, до этого не занявшись сексом. Я никогда не бываю вежливым, если только не потрахаюсь, поэтому случившееся вчера ночью было весьма необычно.   
  
У нас с Джерардом не было секса прошлой ночью, и мне, на самом-то деле, плевать на это. Он был таким теплым, что мне не хотелось вставать с кровати. Тепло от его тела окутывало меня, как одеяло, и обычно это не очень-то и удобно, но не в этот раз. На самом деле, это даже было немного приятно, и так не хотелось вставать.   
  
Я чувствую себя подростком, который впервые влюбился. Я чувствую себя спокойно, когда он рядом со мной, и это очень странно, потому что такого я еще никогда не испытывал по отношению к другому человеку.  
  
Когда я просыпаюсь, я чувствую, как мое лицо прижимается к его плечу. Джерард еще спит, и он выглядит умиротворенным и беззащитным. Его грудь медленно поднимается с каждым вздохом, а лицо и вовсе расслабленно.   
  
На улице уже было светло, и я слышал, как мимо проезжали автомобили и как птицы щебетали на деревьях, хотя занавески на окнах были задвинуты. Я слышу, как он тихо вздыхает.  
  
Он такой милый, что невозможно описать. Я смотрю на него еще несколько секунд и перевожу взгляд, оглядывая его. Его пальцы сухие, и в некоторых местах видны мазки от красок; я смотрю на его волосы, которые немного отросли, выставляя напоказ темные корни, и едва заметный оттенок красной краски на наволочке. Я продолжаю постоянно напоминать себе, что это все реально и что я действительно здесь. Джерард лежит рядом со мной, и я не могу припомнить ни одного момента, который мог бы быть лучше этого.  
  
Я смотрю, как он потихоньку просыпается, и я понимаю, что чувствую гордость за то, что я стал свидетелем этого момента. Он ерзает под одеялом, пока не открывает глаза, сонно моргая.  
  
Он что-то бормочет — что-то, что похоже на мое имя — и улыбается, когда видит меня.  
  
— Утра, — шепчу я.  
  
— М-м, утра, — говорит он и зевает. — Получается, что вчерашняя ночь была не сном, если ты здесь сейчас, со мной.  
  
— Скорее всего, — отвечаю я. Неужели он мечтал о нашем с ним свидании? Со мной? Почему кто-то должен обо мне мечтать? Он мечтает о поцелуе со мной в то время, как я мечтаю о поцелуе с ним? Если это так, то у него гораздо больше самообладания, чем у меня.  
  
— Который час? — спрашивает Джерард и берет подушку, накрывая ею свое лицо. Он выглядит таким милым, когда прячется, и я, если честно, не могу перестать думать о том, насколько я счастлив в данный момент. Он как огромный плюшевый медвежонок. В моей груди постоянно теплится желание обнимать его каждую секунду.  
  
Я собирался убить его. Мне на самом деле нужно было убить этого парня, а сейчас я лежу в его постели. Это нереально. Это невероятно — находиться рядом с ним в одной кровати. Каждый раз, когда я рядом с ним, я чувствую себя потрясающе. Я схожу с ума, когда нахожусь рядом с ним.  
  
— Полдень или типа того, — отвечаю я.  
  
— Я устал, — стонет Джерард, и я ухмыляюсь. Я тяну на себя подушку, откидывая ее в сторону, и смотрю на него сверху вниз. Он хмурится.  
  
— Привет, — говорю я.  
  
— Ты милый, — шепчет он.  
  
— Завали.  
  
Меня снова затягивает в мысли о том, что я собирался убить этого парня. Я убил так много людей. Я убийца. Бессердечный убийца. Я убил так много людей до Джерарда. Я думаю о том, что я чувствовал к другим людям, когда убивал их. И понял, что ничего такого, что я чувствую к Джерарду. Я просто стрелял.   
  
Мое лицо, видимо, исказилось при мысли об этом, потому что Джерард обеспокоенно посмотрел на меня и спросил, все ли в порядке.  
  
— Хм, не уверен, — говорю я.  
  
— Это... это из-за меня? — удрученно спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет. Нет, не из-за тебя, я просто думал, — отвечаю я. — Джерард, я чувствую себя человеком, когда рядом с тобой.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Я играю, надеваю маски стольких людей, слишком много пиздабольствую, но я чувствую себя тем, кем являюсь на самом деле, когда я рядом с тобой. До этого момента я чувствовал, как тону в собственном дерьме, но все нормально, когда я с тобой. Я плыву. Я дышу.  
  
В его глазах мелькает тревога, и он краснеет.  
  
— Со мной?..  
  
— Да. Я не знаю, чувствуешь ли ты то же самое, и я не знаю, имеет ли это значение, но я понимаю, что это имеет значение для меня, потому что я чувствую изменения, я понимаю, что я за человек сейчас и каким я когда-то был.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, когда я скажу тебе, насколько ты важен мне, — шепчет он.  
  
— Я верю, — говорю я серьезно. — Мне нужно идти.  
  
— Что? Почему? — спрашивает он, когда я резко сажусь на постели.  
  
— Кажется, я наконец-то понял, что должен сделать, Джерард, — говорю я, — и это все благодаря тебе, наконец я увидел то, что должно случиться.   
  
— Эм, не за что? — говорит он, и я оборачиваюсь, ободряюще улыбаясь ему.  
  
— Ты вернешься, да? — спрашивает он. — Ты не сбежишь, не заставишь меня думать, что я никогда не увижу тебя снова?   
  
— Нет, мы скоро увидимся. Надеюсь, сегодня вечером или завтра, если только... сделаю то, что мне нужно. Мне нужно кое-что уладить.  
  
Я выхожу из его комнаты и несусь к входной двери. Я чувствую, как адреналин бежит по моим венам, но я не уверен из-за чего: из-за страха или нетерпения. Я знаю, что я должен сделать сейчас, я не лгал, просто я боюсь это сделать. Я никогда не делал такого рывка в своей жизни, так что, я думаю, это войдет в книгу моих собственных рекордов.  
  
Мой взгляд зацепился за раскрытый скетчбук Джерарда, что лежал на кухонном столе, и я заглянул в него. Там был нарисован темноволосый мужчина, который держал в руке пистолет, зло ухмыляясь, и это только подтверждает то, что я должен сделать.  
  
Я был тем, кого Джерард видел в этой роли. Сейчас я не лучше злодея его комикса, и я знаю, что я никогда не смогу быть героем, но я хотя бы могу быть человеком. Я был монстром в течение долгого времени, и сейчас настал тот момент, когда пора становиться человеком.  
  
Когда я возвращаюсь домой, я переодеваюсь. Я жду, пока ночь не окутывает город, а потом отодвигаю в сторону парочку дощечек паркета. Я хватаю содержимое отсека и складываю в коробку. К счастью, я живу рядом с пирсом; я выхожу из дома и иду вниз по улице. Долгое время я стоял на пирсе, вглядываясь в беззвездное небо.  
  
Я чувствую, что это решающий момент. Я знаю, что это из-за Джерарда. Я знаю, что я не сделал бы этого, если бы не вчерашняя ночь. Я знаю, что, возможно, пожалею об этом, но я должен.   
  
Я не могу быть убийцей. Не тогда, когда я видел, что по другую сторону пистолета. Я видел страх, я почувствовал страх из первых рук, и теперь я не мог хладнокровно убивать. Я не могу остаться с Джерардом. Возможно, я просто испытываю щенячью любовь по отношению к нему, хотя я очень сомневаюсь в этом. Я верю всем своим сердцем, что хочу быть с Джерардом, но я никогда не буду чувствовать себя уверенно в своем решении. В чем я уверен на все сто процентов, так это в том, что я заставлял людей чувствовать панику. Я вселял им страх того, что их близкие люди погибнут, и сейчас я не могу больше делать этого.   
  
Джерард настолько особенный, и люди, которых я убил, могли тоже быть особенными. Для кого-то они, вероятно, были. Я не мог представить, скольким людям я причинил боль. Я вырвал сотни сердец, не моргнув и глазом.  
  
Я знаю, что это глупо и безрассудно, но в глубине души понимаю, что это правильно. Джерард и убийства людей не могли быть в моей жизни одновременно. Они не совместимы друг с другом. Я должен отказаться от одного ради другого, и я, конечно, не смог бы прогнать из своей жизни Джерарда.  
  
Нет, я делаю все правильно. Сначала мне будет херово, но награда в виде Джерарда более чем компенсирует это состояние.   
  
Если я не могу убить Джерарда, то я не могу убить никого другого. Если я называю Джерарда своим парнем, я не могу быть убийцей.   
  
— Ради Джерарда, — шепчу я и бросаю коробку вниз. Работу моей жизни. Документы мертвых людей, оружие, пули. Я смотрю, как темная вода поглощает смысл моей жизни. Мое сердце начинает быстро колотиться от осознания того, сколько времени я на это угробил, но другая часть меня радуется.  
  
Я больше не убийца. Я смотрю, как Энигма опускается на дно океана, оставляя за собой крупные пузыри на поверхности воды. Часть меня, которая живет в этих пушках, умирает, когда коробка опускаются все ниже и ниже, и в первый раз, за огромное количество времени, я чувствую, как Фрэнк возвращается из глубины души.  
  
Это мое новое начало. Это мое пробуждение в качестве человека, и я благодарю Джерарда за то, что он помог мне сделать такой резкий шаг вперед.


End file.
